


Won't let you go, don't let me go.

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ardyn Izunia is a Jerk, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Child Abuse, Cute Ignis Scientia, Cute Prompto Argentum, Dildos, Falling In Love, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Noctis/Prompto, Lots of cuddles, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault, Shy Prompto Argentum, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, glasses!prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/n is the Lucis' princess, Noctis's sister and Regis's daughter. but unfortunately, her identity will be forgotten. She will grow up in Niflheim and she'll become a special spy for Niflheim and on a mission to kill the prince of Lucis.But she fell in love when she didn't expect to.'I love dreaming because in my dreams, you're actually mine.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS.
> 
> And this story contains smut (UNDERAGE!) And mostly m/m. Be aware!
> 
> Also, if you're just here because of Prompto/Noctis you should skip to chapter 6, I guess. (I mean after chapter 6 because that's when their story begins :/ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, so I want to clear out something; English IS NOT my first language, so I definitely have few mistakes. If it bothers you, do not read or please make sure you inform me about the mistakes. Thanks :)

“Your highness, this is serious. We can't risk delivering the baby. We might...We might l-lose the mother. ” The doctor muttered nervously with shaking hands. Erika was screaming in pain along with pushing and gasping. Regis didn't want to lose her like Aulea and causing her to suffer. However, his heir was more significant; she was Noctis's sister and more importantly, she might become the savior of the Lucis kingdom.

Regis was impatiently standing in front of the door with crossed arms, waiting for Erika to give birth to their beloved daughter. Erika's fierce screams and whines could be heard all over the private hospital. Regis could easily guess she lost at least 30% of her blood. It was absolutely intolerable for him to hear how much pain she is going through; only to typically give birth to his daughter. His thought spins in his head, and he could invariably hear his heartbeat. He couldn't abide by such a solicitude.

“Daddy?” little Noctis didn't know what to do, so he called his dad. “Wha is happening dad?” The young prince asked with a fretful tone.

“Oh son, you are going to meet your sister a few hours later.”

“But daddy, I don't have a mother.” The young prince's words were true and left Regis thinking for a while; of course he wouldn't ever forget Aulea after she got killed. But he wanted to open a new page for his family and live happily with his wife; though they never got married.

“My son, you will understand later and realize what I have done.” yet, Noctis wasn't satisfied with what did his father respond.

“O, prince. Shall you go and estimate the protector's fate” an unknown female voice repeated in Noctis's head again and again. Where is this familiar voice coming from? What is she trying to tell him? Hours passed and still, Erika was in labor and tolerating the pain. But after ten minutes, all the whimpers disappeared and typically replaced with a baby crying. She was born. His daughter was born, and he could do nothing but smile. But the thing that caught Noctis's attention was the nurses then ran outside the room.

“Your highness, your daughter is fine but THE MOTHER ISN'T FINE!” Noctis didn't know what had happened, but as his dad ran toward the room, he could say something bad happened. Thus, he ran through the king's way.

“R-Regis... Prote... ct our d-daughter. ”

“Erika please forgive me. i-i couldn't keep you safe. ” He muttered.

“G-goodbye Regis.”

“We will meet again Erika. Soon or late, I will come to you. ” Erika closed her eyes; go to a sleep that could never get up. Felt into the darkness with no coming back. “Rest in peace, Erika” Regis whispered. While he was mourning his lover death, Noctis went close to the baby and glanced cautiously over her tiny body. “Hello sissy.” it was all he could possibly say for now.

“She's so small. Isn't she? Her name is Y/N. ”

“I like her dad. She is funiy” Noctis respond with a grin on his face. Y/N's eyes were E/C and shining; just like the sun. It gladdened people's hearts. And her hands, oh gods. Her entire hands were about two of Regis's fingers. She had lots of H/C hair although she was just born. Noctis pulled out the key pendant that his father bought for him and hooked it on Y/n's neck.

“This doesh'nt let you lost” Noctis informed.

“O, Prince. This may be the redeemer for her adversity.” The feminine voice repeated. Noctis exchanged a look with his father, telling him to continue.

“Hope that this pendant keep you safe whenever you are.” Regis completed his speech and left the room and let his son alone with her lovely sister.

Regis had an odd dream that night. It was more like a nightmare. He had a nightmare of his daughter. She reached the edge of the cliff and jumped down as the imperial followed her. She was surrounded. She was totally lost and couldn't found the way and neither Regis nor Noctis couldn't help her. He knew what it was, an omen. He had these kinds of dreams before. The crystal spokes to him itself. In his dream, Y/N was an adult but with a dirty face and dress and running from something along with a man and Umbra. However, her eyes became red and killed herself before they could arrest her. But as soon as she killed herself, Regis jumped from his sleep.

“I'm so sorry, my daughter.”

Noctis's dream was even more complicated. He saw a girl with red eyes standing in top of the citadel and watching the dilapidated Insomnia. She had the ring of lucii in her hands. He also saw four boys trying to reach the ring from outside the citadel but the second after the scene disappeared and turned to another. He saw the four boys and the girl are laughing with each other, and then she pulled out her daggers and attacked them.

In the next morning, Regis was slowly walking in the backyard; it was morning and a good time to bring Y/N to the citadel. Regis even hired a babysitter for his daughter to take care of her with all she had because he couldn't. Regis was outside, enjoying the sunrise. The weather was good for this month of the year and quite enjoyable. The breezy wind made the tree branches and grasses dance and leafs enjoyed levitate in the air. If only he could enjoy only a weekend with his family... it was impossible for the king. He couldn't even dare to utter the trip's word.

“Dad, Y/N is cying,” Noctis called his father and left his eyes wide open. She hasn't got any mother to feed her. What is he supposed to do?


	2. Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader met Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I enjoyed so much writing this chapter.
> 
> Cute Ignis X Reader

It has been four years since Y/n is born and yet, the responsibilities have not been decreased. Noctis was so much easier and quieter than y/n. However, the nanny was on vacation, and the king must take care of y/n himself alone, without an assistant.

“Oh, y/n. My hair is becoming white because of you!” Regis whined, frowning in weakness.

“OH! ME TOO, FATHER. ALL OF MY HAIR BECAME WHITE YEARS AGO!” Four years old y/n was crying and eating the king's brain cells up. Your behavior was a little older than your actual age and learned so many words from the workers and the maids.

“Y/n firstly, you are only Four years old and secondly, I let you go explore the citadel. but don't even think about going outside. Guards won't let you. Now, good luck little lady.” Regis shut the door behind him and let you alone in the room. You were fighting with your dad, just because he wouldn't let you go out of the citadel; well, fair enough. You slowly opened the door and entered the hall. As you walked through it, you felt someone is following you. Your steps became faster and became more anxious. And yep, a dead end. Actually, it wasn't a dead-end it was the citadel gate. Guards were monitoring everywhere, so you haven't any chances to go outside. You curiously walked outside, and a cold wind touched your face and made your hair dance in the air. It was February, so the weather was normal for this month of the year, but it was quite foggy and you couldn't clearly see where you are going. but fortunately, you saw a boy almost in your age; or a bit older. So, you went closer and try to communicate with him.

“Hello, brownie?” You said with a gratified tone, hands touching the boy's shoulders. He rasped, shrugging and not looking back.  
“I'm not talking with the girls.” Then he turned his head, but as soon as he realized who you are, he began to tremble. “Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk to you like that.” he gazed at you with a raised eyebrow. Was he thinking of something?

“I am y/n. Who are you brownie?” Smiling, you replied as you shook his hand. He could barely hide his laughter, or his lips that shaped a pout. He knew who she was; Y/n, the princes of Lucis. She is beautiful though. Shiny e/c eyes and soft h/c hairs.

What are you thinking? You can't flirt with a five years old girl you idiot!

There was a pause “I am Ignis. The future adviser of prince Noctis.” Ignis extended his hands in front of you; That's what people do when they meet, right?

“No! You are brownie! Brownie! Brownie? How years are you?” you asked arrogantly by the nickname you chose for him.

He hissed “Y-you mean... forget it. I am nine. And I can guess you are about four or five?” he blurted out softly as he stared at you with his effulgent green eyes with a cute smile. You rolled your eyes and get further and further, but you could feel his eyes on you.

Raised eyebrows, you left without saying anything. Ignis hoped that he could see her again and maybe spend time with Y/n; He chuckled and closed his eyes.

\---------------------

“LET ME GO, OR I SAY MY DAD COME AND KICK YOUR BUTT!” you shouted at the guard who didn't let you go out of the citadel. What is wrong with them? They didn't even care about what you said; doing one thing that they always did, pushing you back to the citadel. You didn't even know what does 'kick your butt' mean, but you used it very often because it made everyone laugh, except for your dad and Ignis. “Grumpy!” that was the only thing you managed to say. Now where to explore? You could hear your fast heartbeats all the time; you were always playing around and running.

You were a playful and adventurous girl with long, curly h/c hair; most of the time they were pigtails. Your father was constantly bothered by some of your mannerisms include biting your nails and tapping your fingers. Yet altogether, you are a sweet, kind and friendly person; not very outgoing but if you became a friend to someone, you turned out being so talkative and sometimes annoying, although you had no friend because of your tittle. You were typically dressed in a turtleneck army color sweater along with a fleecy pant. You weren't a cold-natured person, so your skin was roasting under this large amount of robes.

As you ran toward the hall, you felt like you strike with something hard and rock. “Look where are you goin!” you shouted at the rock although you were sure it wasn't even a person.  
“I'm sorry!” lifting your head, you stared at the stone, it was brownie; your favorite child in the citadel. Like it was hundreds of children in here anyways. You only knew your brother's friends. Gladdy, Brownie, and Chubby though you never saw Gladdy and Chubby but you knew you are going to like them.

“No problem, Brownie.” it seemed that he is flustered and bite his lips. “Um. I-i was going upstairs. T-to the throne room. The king called me. Do you want to... Accompany me?” he muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

“What do you mean?” you didn't know most of the words that he used. Either the words were unknown, or his accent was unintelligible.

“Come with me? To the throne room?” you nodded in happiness, then hold his hands and went straight to the elevator. Your father never let you get on the elevator alone, so you had always been scared if it; but now Ignis is here with you.

“Brownie, will you friend with me?” he stared at your fathomless e/c eyes, searching for a specific thing.

“Sure.” as soon as he replied, you felt the elevator stopped and its light fades away. Oh, what's better than stuck in an elevator with Ignis?

“Perfect. I thought at least they had emergency power.” Ignis said with a mocking voice, waited for someone to help you.

“Brownie, what is happening? I am scayed. We are going to die. BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE.” you cried but couldn't see Ignis reaction. Why he is so calm at this moment? You expected a reply, but he didn't respond to your question.

“Y/n, nothing will happen to us; it's just a power outage.” he searched for the bell bottom and pressed it along with comforting you. After a while, he really got annoyed by your whines. “Y/n come here. Let me hug you.” you did what he mentioned; laying in his arms. You found an indescribable solace in his arms, and it was better than your father's. You sat on his lap and set your head on his chest and let yourself free in his arms.

“Don't scare Y/n, I won't let you go.” half an hour passes with you in Ignis embrace; slowly crying and making his dress wet. The room was so silent, and you could only hear each other breathing. You just understood how much Ignis sigh and gasp; is he nervous? What is happening? An hour ago, you were playing in your room and now look at you; stuck in a cold, dark room along with Ignis. You could see and hear nothing, the only thing you could feel was Ignis hands that were wrapped around you and the toothpaste smell that came from Ignis mouth. It doesn't take long for Ignis to bounce his body and start shuffling around the cramped space “Maybe this helps us.” You informed and arched your back like a magitek trooped, force yourself to stand up, subsequently screaming harshly and loud enough to induce Ignis glasses to crack but shockingly didn't.

“I don't think I'm going to be able to hear after this disaster,” Ignis said as he lowered his body and gave up. “It's getting hot here." You nodded, humping you back. As you slumped your leg and body, an unexpected sob escaped your lips, causing both of you to giggle. You crawled toward him, digging your face into his chest. You let out a soft sigh and bedraggled his slacks. But the second after, the darkness disappeared and the light replaced. “Time to get out.” Ignis groaned and in a matter of second, he was gone.

\---------------------

“Come here, young man.” The king called your friend as he stood up. when Ignis reached the father and son, he began talking. “Your majesty,” Ignis saluted.

You were peeping from the corner. They didn't even understand you sneaked in. The room was boring as always, but it had a good resplendence today. The room was shining and bright like every time, but today everyone you knew was in this room but didn't know why. Has something bad happened? You gave more attention to your father's voice.

“Listen well.” Regis halted as he looked over the other side and after a few moments continued. “A king cannot lead by standing still.” Your father turned to Ignis. “A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back. That said, a king can accept nothing without first accepting himself. Should he stand still, I ask you stand by him a hand — as his friend,” You came relatively closer to hear them more carefully. Noctis did too with a smile. “And as his brother. Please, take care of my son.” the speech ended as the boys shook hands.


	3. Eternal friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Womance i guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Luna :)

“Y/n?” Noctis whispered as he peeped at you.

No no no no no! PLEASE, DON'T EXPOSE ME.

“Dad?” Noctis whined. “Why y/n isn't here? She is my sister. I guess. ” He continued with a wink.

\- ---------------------- 

“Y/n sneaking isn't good,” he warned you by taking at your hand. He always had that black jacket and his gray shirt on; why these robes never get dirty? However, yet he was a better heir for the kingdom, and you didn't deserve the princess title. “I am not as perfect as you, brother.” You cried among squeezing his fingers, but you noticed the red notebook in his hands.

You deeply glance over it, thinking about why he had kept it like it was his children. The light was shining in your eyes, and you were drowning in his gray feather bed. Oh, gods! He is obsessed with the color black and gray.

“Luna is here; if that's what you are thinking about. ” He forced your thought out of your head and made your eye to discover their way to his.

I want to see her. 

But no words came out, prefer to just lean on his bed and think about nothing; although you gently grabbed the notebook. You let out a soft sigh as you opened it. “Sylleblossoms,” he rustled whilst you smelled them; it was on the bad habits you make, smell all the things that came in your hands, including foods and books.

“You are perfect, Y/n. You were, all the time. ” He hugged you tightly and wiped your tears away. “ I won't let you go. ”

\- ---------------------- 

“Princess. Wake up. ” the unknown feminine voice talked, causing you to instantly open your eyes. It was a young girl with blond hair, staring at you with a pleasant smile. “I'm ashamed for my tactlessly attend, but I believe I need to converse with the princess.” You were still shocked by the sudden actions or how you slept in Noctis's room. But you felt like you knew this girl.

“The Oracle should delineate our protector destiny and offer her power, To the princess.” A familiar voice spoke, but you instantly recognized her. Gentiana; you already saw her in your dreams. But what are they talking about?

You arched your back and sit still but yet, you couldn't stop thinking about what actually happened therefore so let out a groan from your mouth. You felt a little irritation and drastic pain on the right side of your neck, provoking your skin. “Stop!” you shouted fiercely, but like they even cared.

Please. 

Stop it. 

I don't want to do this. 

Somehow you managed not you cry as your skin burnt, but the interminable wails didn't seem to end. The affliction fades away. Even so, your whines won't. “I don't want to do this,” you whispered as your vision went dire.

You were standing in a place full of blue and vibrant flowers, the specific kind that was in your brother's notebook.

Wait. 

It wasn't the real you, it was an adult, though her appearance was the same as you. H/c hairs, e/c eyes, and equal clothes. Nevertheless, the tears were visible on your rosy cheek, despite the dreamlike place you were standing on. “It wasn't a choice; it was an essential brief,” adult Luna spoke while she came closer and placed her hand on the h/c haired girl. “Who am I?” you rumbled, try to get away from this place.

“I'm afraid you can't leave this place y/n, I... it's not my fault. I'm sorry.” the smile disappeared from her lips, combined with a tear that made the corner of her lips wet. “I don't want you t-to... see y-you accepting a dreadful destiny... as... m-me.” she couldn't handle it, so she escaped from the emotions by walking away, but failed.

“My power should go along with you, y/n. Please, use it well.”

A sharp pain started growing all over your body and left you incapable and flabby. And suddenly, you found yourself laying between all the flowers, powerless and bleeding.

You stroked your neck, feeling the red liquid all over your palm and chest, wanting to close your eyes from this strain. However, you sense something on your cheeks. Luna was holding you; holding your face.

“Blessed stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight.”

A light breeze brushed against your face and made shivers run down your body, surprised by how the pain vanished. Fronds scratching your skin, petals cuddling your feet and toe and likewise, the fast heartbeat that could clearly be heard. None of that could make your mood increase; all of these events was so precipitate and sudden, that forced you to think about it for a few minutes.

“You are perfect Luna” Her answer was a kindly smile that permits you to close your eyes peacefully. 

\- ---------------------- 

“You are so sleepy, y/n.” Luna's voice pervaded in your head; the tickle made you giggle and open your eyes instantly.

“A strange dream.” You murmured. Nonetheless, she shook her head so you understood it wasn't a dream. “I was old,” you replied with a grimace but meanwhile, but as you realized she is not going to answer, you changed the subject. “Thank you, f-for every... thing. ”

“Your beauty and cerebration are so marvelous for your age, Y/n.” you chortled, not even believing her last sentence.

“I don't have many friends. Will you be?” you sighted nervously, hoping that she won't refuse you and left you crying. “Yes.” She seemed excited and accepted willingly, causing you to hug her so tight. “You are perfect.” You said it once again.

“So you are.” soon after, you saw the door is opening accordingly, both of you stiffened from the groan. “Uh-oh.” Noctis entered.

“Let me help you.” you jumped out of the bed and brought Noctis in the room.

“How are you? Y/n? Luna?” he smirked as you waited eagerly for Luna to respond.

\- ---------------------- 

“He is always asleep.” you wailed loudly so perhaps Your sleepy brother would wake up.

“He might have had an exhausting day,” Luna replied and as always, her voice was calm and soft. Unlike her, you had always spoken harshly and impatiently.

“Ah, the young prince is recovering well,” Gentiana said — almost whispered with a smooth and warm tone, standing up but nevertheless, keeping her eyes shut.

“Finally,” you whispered as you pretended you are asleep.

“Who...?” He curiously asked.

“Gentiana, a messenger. The prince has read of our kind?” she blurted out, but your stupid brother needed hundreds of minutes to understand why she meant. “C'mon” you wanted to shout fiercely, but you had to act honorably like a polite princess.

You are learning to control your anger. Just... don't... screw... up!

“Oh! I tried to, but I only know what Luna told me.” That made both of you stare at Noctis with wide-open eyes. What have you told him, Luna?

Oh, six. You are much more curious than your brother.

“Lady Lunafreya.”

Noctis smiled. “Yeah, Lunaffr...Luna.” That was the only thing that made you want to burst out of laughing, but all you could do for now was smiling.

“It is heartening to see the future king, our protector and the Oracle enjoy such familiarity.” She hesitated for a second and carefully opened her eyes. Finally!

Wait, who is the protector?

“Our Protector?” Noctis whispered.

“The fate of our world may depend on it.”


	4. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter ;) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated !
> 
> If you have an idea, don't forget to share.

It's been six years since you last met Luna; so you probably missed her a lot. Though you have a couple of friends but consider to be alone in school. It was always better and more soothing. So as always, you were walking and eating your cookies in the corner of the class, thinking about the past and what had happened.

The screams and loud talks were making your head spin and ache, unfortunately, nothing to do about it. You were oddly different from the other kids, the way you act and talk, your ideology and dreams were nothing similar to a typical 10 years old girl. Neither kids nor adults think you are normal; you always overhear these things. You have been twenty since nine years old.

When you finished your snack, you decided to go and sat on your chair, calm and serene. You watched the other kids in your way, playing and having fun whilst you are here and in your thoughts; suddenly hit something metallic.

“I'm so sorry! So so much.” you looked at the person you hit, a fat blonde boy that was checking his camera and photos.

“What's your name Blondie?” You asked him.

He seemed terrified when you spoke to him, clear his throat and lick his dry lips. He firstly looked at your shoes, then come up and stare in your e/c eyes.

“Prompto.” He sighed nervously, along with biting his lips. “You're so funny and cute. I'm y/n by the way. Nice to meet you. Anyway, guess I found a new friend.” You finished your sentence with a warm and cute smile and his dejection displaced with happiness rapidly; showing a face that made you chuckle a bit; is this boy stupid or something?

Prompto was checking his camera as always, and it was a habit. He had no one, no friend, not only a person to care about him. He was alone all the time; usually not a typical life for a kid or teenager.  
Prompto was also bullied all the time, getting mocked by beautiful and hot boys and girls. It made him feel sick and useless, probably thought about suicide a few times. He also had nobody to sympathy. His parents were always at work or in other towns and definitely no friends or family. Life couldn't be greater than this, could it be? 'Where did I go wrong?' It was his question but no answer. 'What have I done to deserve these things?'

But suddenly he felt a rock smashed him. “I'm so sorry! So so much.” A gorgeous girl spoke to him. He had lots of crushes in the school time, yet none of them even looked or spoke to him; impossible and unthinkable. Hard and unrequited.

“What's your name Blondie?” Wait, is she talking to me? He thought. This is impossible. He is surely dreaming. He stared at the girl's eyes, doubt that if he should do it or not. “Prompto.” He replied.

Prompto couldn't believe he found a friend, well actually nobody wanted him because he was fat and ugly. “He is so heavy and unfavorably.” That's what he had repeatedly overheard, but is this girl so kind to him? She even called him cute!

The bell rang by lots of thought or if Y/n will talk to him again or not. You thought about that equally. She hadn't a single friend in the school, why not befriend with Prompto? You imminently but doubtfully walked toward his chair, not having a single clue of what you're doing.

You swallowed “Hey Prompto, let's go.” You called him, causing him to bounce off the chair and whimper. “Of course! Yes. Sure. Why not? Let's go.” That forced you to think about how depressed and joyless he was an hour ago, and how he cheered up right now.

“Prince Noctis, how many servants do you have?” OMG. Again the annoying girls encircling your brother. They do it all the time! Why don't they do it with other boys?

“C’mon.” You whispered angrily, Prompto seemed bothered aswell, looking curiously at Noctis with wide-opened eyes.

“A hundred?”  
“No way! More than that, right?”  
“Then, how many?”  
“A thousand?”  
“Prince Noctis!”

“Bathroom.” you gaffed while as he spoke; love how he didn't even give a bit attention to anyone, that always made you laugh.  
“Every single girl in this school has a crush on him, don't you?” Prompto asked you, made you even laugh more than before.

“Everything alright Noctis?” Prompto seemed so shocked and amazed by how you managed to talk with the Prince, probably didn't know you are his sister. Damn, he is so wacky and careless.

“Yup.” He said along with a wink and went away, but Prompto eyes still remained wide open. “H-how...?” He muttered.

“Magic.” You provoked him, causing him to grumble and lean against the pale, insipid wall with crossing arms, whirled your eyes and walked away.

“He's my brother.” You announced with a chuckle and humor, raising your eyebrows and sigh.

“Woah.” He whispered and ran to you.

He was extremely shocked and confused; how didn't he know you? Prompto groaned. The princess of Lucis was talking with him of all the people. Now, that's so confusing. 'If I don't behave, she could command so easily to kill me' he said to himself. 'But she doesn't seem so evil.' he comforted himself, making his awe and fear decrease for a bit.

“So, tell me about yourself. Where do you live?” You asked curiously. Prompto was still staring at the table, lost in his thoughts. He couldn't lie to her; not to a friend that he just found.

“Well, I live alone most of the time, and my parents are always at work.” He seemed gloomy after saying that; you didn't want to make or see anyone sad and depressed, you should do something before it's too late.

“That's cool Prompto, living in a crowded place or family makes you feel bored just like me. And you're not alone, you have me as a friend.” You smiled and continued “What about your favorites and interests?”

“I love taking photos. It makes me feel good.” You could guess easily, if you didn't interrupt him, he would never look up and even listen to the teacher. He is always on his camera.

“That's impressive! You'll become a big photographer in the future. I bet.” You replied cheerfully, made his cheek and nose red. “I like doing nothing actually; I am lazy and unintelligent.” You blurted, made him muse and freeze. “How could you say that? You are the princess; you have so much talent and gifts.”

“Everything is fine from the outside.”

He stared at the corner of the wall, frown like something is bothering him and leaned back his chair.  
It was true, everyone thinks that living as a princess is so amazing and peaceful, while you think exactly the opposite. You sometimes hated your life, sometimes enjoyed it. you can't have fun, go out, spend time with family and have to always be the best, especially in front of people.

You annoyed from the silence, so you broke it. “The class will start, shall we head back?” You asked, and he nodded after a few seconds so both of you leaned toward the classroom.

Time flows fast by learning and speaking, but not for Prompto. He needed to think and analyze what had happened today. Yet, he has had social anxiety and stress when someone talks to him.

You were no different from the other days, listen carefully to the teacher as the princess, so you didn't need cramming hard on the exam night. You paid attention to nothing but own everyone's attention to you like a magnet.

They all wanted you because of your title and nothing more.

Noctis was dozy and sleepy, not even esprit for a single day.  
He wasn't really paying attention to anything; not even the teacher. All he does is playing with his pen and yawn.

“I would escape this world and went to another if I could.” you whispered as sharp pain and drastic irritation started to increase on your neck; like someone is choping with a knife. You placed your hand on it but nothing.

“Miss, can I go...outside?” you hardly concealed the scream and tear, don't even expect an answer to go outside.

“Not now.” you cried as you reached the bathroom and whined in pain.

“Y/n? Your symbol! It's burning!” Noctis assailed, gently touching your neck while your neck and face became red. “It's fine, it happened in the past.” you moaned.

\--------------------

“U-umm. Goodbye, y/n.” Prompto muttered, breaking your concentration. Was the day over already? Well, that's strange; it felt like only 5 minutes.  
“Wait. Let's go outside together.” You informed him, ran toward the gate along with your comrade, Prompto.

“I'm going this way aaand you?”

“The same way.” He laughed, you joined him but didn't know why; it wasn't even funny.

Awkward laugh. 

“Well, I have many bodyguards. They don't let me go alone anywhere. So maybe they could come but stay behind us?”

You felt like nothing more than a prisoner in your entire life. Eat, sleep, attend school and come back in a specific time had always made you fill sick and extremely terrible; all you wanted was to have a typical family. You can't even have freedom when you are in the bathroom.

But Prompto, he nodded quietly. As you walked through quiet and peaceful streets, you felt like you are enjoying it so much; Light breeze touched your face and made you tingle and the silence gave you a calmness that you hardly ever had.

Prompto took pictures of everything that caught his eyes: flowers, grasses, sky, and the buildings. He loved doing it; not even talked to you in the way.

“Wha,” Prompto blurted and urged you to look at him. It was an injured puppy. “Awww! Prompto we have to help it. It needs help!” You cried as you saw the cute dog's thigh is bloody and ulcerous.

“It's okay, I got you!” Prompto whined and muzzled the dog, put it on his leg and bandage his thigh.

“There, all better!” He smiled and seemed very satisfied with what he did, but the dog wasn't.

“Ya hungry?” He whispered.

He lifted the dog and holds it in his arms. “Thank gods.” You ran through Prompto's house, but bodyguards stopped you. Just leave me for an hour dammit. You pushed them away and continued your action.

When you entered the house, you looked surprised and shocked; is this a house that people usually live in? It's nothing compare to the citadel! The smell of wood and old furniture aroused your nostrils and tickled your cheeks and chin. How many years didn't they touch their furniture? Why don't they care for their kid and house?

“How could they leave you like this alone in this big world?” You asked with a husky voice, but he didn't answer; he was busy providing the dog with milk.

“I've got treats, too.” He said cheerfully to the dog like he saved the dog's life and exhaled a comfy breath.

“Someone's probably missing you a lot. Guess I better put up some flyers...” As soon as he grabbed his camera, the dog splashed the milk and caused all of his clothes wet.  
“Hey, watch it!”

“The dog is so similar to Pryna,” you whispered, understanding the little smile you wore as you remembered the first time you met Luna; how much frightened you were. But a voice pulled you out of your thoughts. 

“It's getting late your Highness. We should head back to the citadel.” You fluttered and glanced over the clock. '5:39'

A pause “Yeah. We should.” Lifting your hips, you stood up and followed them; not even realizing you left Prompto behind.

\---------------------

“Are you serious?” You chimed in.

“Yep. He is ready to bury people alive; include you.” Noctis teased you, elicit your anxiety on your face and body.

Your white face alike chalks, shivering hands and dry throat; they were the only reason that could make you Stroke and witness your own death.

But you laughed. What else you could do? A smile will do it. Just keep that smile on your freaking face and it'll alright.

“You're the 1861st reason for my terrific and monumental death, dear annoying brother.”

“Time to go and get your ass kicked.”

“Right.” You lifted your aching hip, swallowing your saliva and ready yourself to officially bury underground.

As soon as you put your feet outside, a cold blast began developing, quickly caused a deluge. “What.” You murmured.

“Noctis?” You looked around, but he is nowhere to be found. A cloud of dust and dirt could be seen from the corner of your eyes. It tries capturing you.

“NO!” You screamed as the pain began growing on the left side of your neck.

So you started running.  
Running and running...

Running through an endless hall while the shadow followed you; its speed was more than you expected so it easily reaches you. “Oh dear, where's the rush?” A male voice wandered around your head, causing it to ache. However, the gale stopped instantly after your headache.

“What the hell is happening?” You sniffled and looked over yourself and the place. It wasn't even you, it was an adult.

“Just shift your fucking body and help us.” An unknown voice yelled from behind. Wait, so you're not alone.

“Who...” But you couldn't move your body, it was hardened and frozen. You tried convincing your body and heart that It'll be fine, it's just a crazy dream but didn't work. You were shaking and gasping for the air as your throat was dry and your lungs required air. Your stomach and throat were squeezing tightly, begging for oxygen and feeling of nausea came over you.

“Y/n! You'll get us killed!” The other voice called you and your body freed so you turned back.

“Oh! Your little friends need you, but you won't help them, do you? They're your enemy!” The cheerful blurted an evil laugh. The scene made you want to throw up as when you smelled the blood and rigor. There it was, four boys fighting with two enormous monsters and hundreds of soldiers.

One of the boys had blond hair; he seemed like he is enjoying the battle.

Unlike the blond boy, the other ones weren't thin and lean. But one of them, why is he so similar to your brother.

“Y/n, get your lazy ass over here or merely ran like a loser.” The big guy shouted.

“Dude maybe she is injured, don't go so hard on her!” The thinnest one commented.

“Shut up Prompto! She is a fucking loser.”

WHAT! Did you hear the name Prompto? What is going on? Wasn't Prompto a fat boy, or he isn't the Prompto you knew?

“Hey, don't call her that!” Prompto shouted.

“Only because she is your girlfriend?I'll kill these jerks one day, Noctis. remember when I told you.”

Right now, you were sure you were dreaming. It was your brother and his friends in front of you, talking to you like you aren't a princess; why won't Noctis defend you?

“Fuck you Gladio!” Prompto screeched furiously and ran towards you.

“Behavior, Prompto.” Ignis responded.

'Calm down y/n, just calm down!' Damn. You tried quieting your anxiety and your rapid heartbeats. A minute you are in the citadel, the next minute you are in a jungle along with four other boys. AND YOU'RE PROMPTO'S GIRLFRIEND!

“I'm done. I've become crazy.” You groaned and closed your eyes, but you sensed something rubbed your fists. It was Prompto but you willingly recoiled. You can't trust him yet. All of this sudden happening was driving you crazy, you couldn't even breath correctly; shaking and sweating with knotting your arms around your body. It was so damn cold and freezing and experience a twinge on your hands; you could see many wounds and dirt were on your body along with your graft and shred clothes.

“Thank gods I have a bra.” you thought.

“Y/n, why are you acting weird?” You whipped around and tried to run away, failed, so you blinked and pinched yourself, hoping that you wake up from this nightmare.

A smell of flesh and gas overwhelmed the area, causing you to cough hard and belay your noise with the remained shirt.

“Y/n!” Noctis came closer to you. What is happening? What should you do in this cramped situation? Your legs weren't working so all you could do was closing your eyes. The smell of gas and corpse increased every second, made you sure that you will pass away any minute from now.

“Brother?” You managed to talk inaudibly, but all the four boys' eyes became wide open. Did you say something wrong?

A harsh wind of dirt slapped your face and wounds, sting your eyes and forced you to let out a scream.

“She hit her heads so hard that she thinks she is my sister.” Noctis rolled his eyes and suddenly something blue passed by your feet.  
You managed to stand up on your feet, but a tiger-like creature attacked you and made you stumbled off the height.

“Y/N!” all the boys screamed.

And falling from the cliff...

Falling till something caught you.

“Are you fine?” Noctis asked, grasping your hand, and made you quake out of the creepy world.

“Where are we?” You asked curiously and looked around. You were at your room, the same bed and the same decoring, so what the hell happened? Why does it feel so real? You stared at your brother that was still holding your hands with a concerned face. Yet, your heart hasn't calmed down and your neck and back were still wet; sweating a lot, despite the cool weather.

“I'm fine, let me go.” He abandoned your hands, but he didn't believe your words. You lost in the halls, but Noctis was still staring at where you were standing.  
“Bad liar.”  
\---------------------  
Right when you wanted to enter the elevator, another rock collapsed at you, like always.

“Ahhh! Watch where you going bi---” the word that you wanted to say didn't come out as you saw a tall, good-looking man with brown hair and amber eyes.

“The princess has no nerves.” He snorted, but you stirred him away and clicked the elevator button.

“I'm Gladiolus by the way. Gladiolus Amicitia, king's sworn shield." 

Oh, shit.

He is Gladio, right? The boorish boy you saw in your dreams; better run from him until he didn't break all of your teeth.  
“Sure. Now I have to go now.” He barred your way, wow. Your body is the same size as his leg; there is no way that you could conquest. Your effort was unsuccessful.

“I'll train you too.” He winked.

“I don't need a babysitter.”

“But you are terrified of what you saw a few moments ago that you couldn't stand still.” You halted immediately after he had completed his sentence. “It's none of your business.” 

“I saw it too.” You tried to escapte. Yet, he has grabbed your arms, pushing you closer and gazing at your eyes. Now it was less than 4 inches between your face and lips. You felt on his arms and put your hands on his chest; cheeks grow hotter

“If you don't let me down in 10 seconds, I'll start to think you're a pedophile.” You warned him and accordingly, he let go of you immediately.

"You're scared of reality." He shouted. "You're nothing more than a child."

"And you're nothing more than a shield Mr. Amicitia. You can't give me life lessons."

\--------------------

“So, what did I do wrong again your Highness?” You joked and laughed, but Regis looked very serious. Now you're undoubtedly done, y/n.

“Give me a valid reason for why you had been out so late.”Regis said with a smooth voice, made you even more nervous; It's just the quiet before the storm.

“I saw an injured dog. I wanted to...To h-help it.” You answered with a quavery voice.

“And went to strangers' house?” He shouted and gave you goosebumps. Very well, you did a foolish thing; but what is more stupid, is to be grounded for it.

“I just wanted to help the poor puppy.” You whined.

“You are grounded, young lady.” You felt like a cold wind touched your face and your cheeks became hot, your blood rush in your body. Quickly, you became a tomato.

“You don't own me.” You said in a low voice.

“I didn't quite discern that.”

“YOU DON'T OWN ME! I-I'M TIRED OF GETTING ORDERS F-FROM...YOU!” you shouted and knew you became redder than before.

“You are a princess, y/n. Nothing can change it.”

“Why can't I be free and happy like my brother? Why is Noctis your favorite child?” You sobbed “A-am I not good... E-enough for you a-after all I... did?” 

"You are acting against the rules."

“FUCK THE RULES.” Uh-oh.

“This isn't an appropriate behavior of such a sufficient lady.” He paused for a second. “And it wouldn't change the situation that you are grounded." His gaze locked on yours 

“Right.” Grounded like always, you thought. Pushing the guards away, you found your way out and shut the door behind you, fists clenching in anger and heart pound faster. 

“It's just for your safety, my dear daughter.” He looked over the door and shed a tear “I can't let you go to waste in front of my eyes and do nothing.” 

\---------------------

“DEAR SISTER?” Noctis shouted.

“Answer me!” No answer.

“Y/N!” Again no answer.

“I start thinking you're dead.”

“You're creepy.”

“The number you have dialed cannot accept calls at the moment, Please try again later.” You said wryly.

“If dad found out I'm talking with you, he'll kick my arse!”

Rolling your eyes, your gaze settled on the opened window and flying curtains. I don't remember I opened it, you thought as you stepped closer and looked down. “Y/N!” The familiar, deep voice shouted from the outside. It was Gladio. You looked outside. Ignis, Gladio an- wait. When did Noctis manage to go outside?

“It wasn't my idea.” Ignis carped. “But I quite enjoy perceiving your face.” Blushing crimson, he looked away and bit his lips. Noctis exchanged a glance with Gladio and was ready to punch Ignis in his face; various shades of red appeared on your face and felt your cheek burnt.

“I CAN'T COME DOWN!” You screamed.

“Sucks to be you then!” Noctis joked and laughed along with two other boys.

“But I can jump!” You yelled.

“Wait, what?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG this chapter was so shit...😓 Just don't bother to read it because I was in a hurry while writing this and... Probably lot of mistakes in it.
> 
> Somebody fight me!😯

You gave the final look to the boys, ready to bounce yourself down. Your heart was hammering, breaths irregular and shiver on your legs; it doesn't change the situation for you, comforting your goosebumps that no grievous thing will happen; it just like a suicide from 300 ft height.

Groaning loudly, you shifted your legs and hitched your hips. 'What the hell I'm thinking?' you didn't listen to yourself; jump or being captive in your room for two months. Numerous flails shoot down your neck and spine, instinctively shivering your dry lips and lower body as you lifted your hand to gripe the metallic frame of the window. “Holy shit.” You heard Gladio's gruff and deep voice.

“Your highness?” you heard a feminine voice from the outside. Footsteps became louder and closer. You have only a few seconds Y/n, think dammit! You leaned, now completely out of your room and ready to jump in a sitting position. “You'll die, fucking idiot!” Noctis shouted.

“There's a fine line betwixt bravery and stupidity.” Ignis yakked as always. “God damn Iggy. She is killing herself.” He coughed. Besides, you heard something enter the door lock; you have to act fast! You shut your eyes in terror, shifting you body a bit and yiur butt budged as your hands slipped.

“SHIT!” The boys shouted as you glided off the frames. “YOUR HIGHNESS!” The last thing you heard before falling down.

Falling to a solid ground that will expunge your entire body.

You didn't even bother screaming; all you did was close your eyes and praying for a miracle to happen. Heart sinks and breaths became abrupt, you felt your lips are so dry and your body became cold as ice and ears could diagnose nothing but the acute wind. Last prayers, I guess?

You collapse with the ground, but you didn't even feel pain. An odd purple and blue shadow and smoke overwhelmed from your necklace; could only hear white noses and echos from the boys. “The vigor of asserting salvaged the protector.” A voice revolved in your head.

“I-I'm fine g...uys.” You opened your eyes, lengthened your stiffed arms, and enhanced your back almost numb from the forcible impact. “A shiny and excellent day to run away from the citadel. Let's go,” Not a single soul talked. They were staring at you with wide-opened eyes like they saw a ghost.

However, if they're scared, you'll go alone. don't you? “There she is” you overheard whispers while running away. As the whispers became more aggressive and louder, you stumbled and twisted your ankle, falling down.

Glancing all over the place, but found nothing but the street and animals. Looking from the corner of your eyes, you saw moving shadows. “Y/n.” A voice from the remote area called you. “Wait,” Noctis shouted as you ran toward the shadows. Bushed itching your body and sharp grasses annoyed your feet, no impedance.

You were now lost in hundreds of bushes and herbs, shoving your hands in your pocket.

Where am I?

“O, Princess. This may be the redeemer for your adversity.” familliar voice addressed.

You flung yourself by the thought of lost in nowhere, gently rubbing your knee and toes and plucking the exhaustion. But as soon as you closed your eyes, you felt something step on your toes. “Now we got you.” the voice owned your attention, instantly summoned your eyes to his.

Shit.

You jumped when two boys came out of the darkness with a huge grin on their face; trying to run away, but you don't even have half of their strength; instinctively feeling that they are going to do something wicked.

The big one cocked a brow “Less fiddle, less pain.” He smirked.

“NOCTIS!” you cried, no answer.

It gave you goosebumps all over your body when you saw the picture. You tried to move your shaking body but were unsuccessful in it. You experienced a hot liquid and nausea boiling in your empty stomach, causing your throat to tighten up.

You swallowed. “Stop.” your tone dropped as your lungs screamed for oxygen, placed and steady your hands on the ground, squish everything that came to it.

“You're just makin' it harder.” he suddenly reached your legs. “If you shout, scream or cry we will kill you.” Announced the other one as he jerked your head. “D-don't” you felt your throat and lungs tightened more and your cheek burnt.

You gasped sharply and closed your eyes as the boys came closer, undoubtedly terror and panic overwhelmed you.

“Come on” The thin boy rolled his eye. “Make it quick.” All you wanted at the moment was to end your suffering by killing yourself, they wouldn't even do this favor to you.

Screaming loud as the big guy clutched your neck and plucked you closer by it; feel choked in throat and pain on your waist. No matter how much you tried, you couldn't even move their hands; two, strong 20 years old boy against you? It's a bit unfair.

“Y/N!” Noctis Shouted  
“Where are you Y/n!”  
“She ain't here!”

“Fuck.” the thin one cursed. “If you say something or move, I will kill you and your friends.” you cried as he threatened, slowly close your eyes and enjoys the last breaths. “Brother...” You whispered.

“Son of a bitch.” both of the boys jumped. “You saw nothing bitCH.” The big boy gave you the last glance and ran away. “You'll pay for this little brat! DON'T THINK YOU ESCAPED FROM US.”

You promptly opened your eyes at the sudden action, breath deeply and comfy as the rapers disappeared between the bushes. “SIS!” You coughed and let go of the sectional fettles and lush grasses. “Y/n! Tell us they didn't do anything.” Ignis said with a concerned tone.

Silent. “PLEASE!” Ignis bellowed.

You blinked and whirled. “T-they didn't.” three of the boys let out an undisturbed exhalation “We were so terrified, especially one of us.” Noctis gave Ignis a dead glance and continued. “People are cheeky nowadays.” he pulled your head closer to his body. Fortunately, put it on his shoulder and gently wrapped his arms around you “You shouldn't have gone by your own, sissy.” you didn't know why, but his words made you feel passionate. The other boys approached and hugged you tightly. Painful tears escaped your eyes, blurring Noctis's T-shirt and moistening your lips, force you to taste its saltiness.

“I c-can't...Breathe!”

\---------------------

“I'm tired of this endless walking!” you groaned. “Why we escaped the citadel?”

“It was your idea!” Noctis laughed.

“WHY YOU AGREED?”

“If I push myself off a building, you'll do it too?”

“Damn, stop bitching!” Gladio yelled.

A potent smell of dense and thick aroused your skin, scratch it with their sensitivity. You lie if you say it wasn't good, the smell of wet plants and trees were like home; delightful and pleasant. Yet, dirt and the gruff smell of old and new plants have made you cough sometimes. You took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air and the perfume of the flowers; you are in love with this place though you were terrified about the wild animals that are waiting for a good chance to eat you in one bit.

“We are nowhere.” Ignis blurted as his legs gave up. “Noctis probably know, where are we.” Three of us stared eagerly at Noctis.

“Don't look at me like that! I have no idea where are we.”

“So I don't.”

“Enjoy being the victim of daemons tonight.” Noctis apprised. “What we were thinking?”

A cold breeze cuddled your body, dandling your hair “I hope the weather won't become rainy and foggy.” You shrugged, enfolding your cold and freezing chest with your palm.

“We have to find a place to sleep before the nightfall.” Ignis exhaled.

You examined the place; no clue or place for sleep. “We are stupid.” you sighed.

“That absolutely includes you. I won't forget you jumped from your window.” Noctis pulled your shoulder to himself, wrap one arm around you. “My little crazy sissy.” He teased.

“Wait.” you stopped and looked at your right side. A blue pattern on rocks? “A camp!” Noctis shouted cheerfully and ran toward it. “I've never seen magic.” You informed the other boys.

“You'll get used to that sweetheart.” Gladio winked and walked away.

You cleared your throat “Thank you for everything, Iggy.”

You stared at him and continued “For being with me.” you closed your eyes for few moments.

Ignis's familiar voice made you jump from your dreams. “Not an accurate nickname.” At first, you didn't get what he meant by that; but the second after nostalgia and good memories overwhelmed you.

You had so many memories with Ignis, experience the feelings and things that you had never before, you always wanted him to be close to you; he had always protected you.

So you went a bit closer, decrease the space between you two. You could smell the hot perfume as always, staring thoughtfully at his sparkling green eyes.

And closer —

“GUYS!”

If your cheeks weren't red, well now they clearly are. “Brownie.” You giggled. “C'mon, let's go. we had a rough day.”

It could be rougher.

You wanted to say but as soon as you opened your eyes, nothing was there; not even the boys or jungle. Your vision went white as the world spun around you.

“Ardyn...” A kind feminine voice echoed in your head and you were sure it wasn't talking to you. “Ardyn.” the voice became more clear.

“Oh, Ardyn. You can't expect me to believe that.” Your vision came back slowly, you found yourself amid wet, aroma grasses and flowers.

“Oh! But I do! You have my words.” A voice that you heard before spoke.

You looked around, all of this place was full of moving fettles. Why is this place so strange? There is nothing here except for the shining sun that was exposing itself to your eyes, made you fret and your forehead ruff.

“Well, in that case...” Ardyn sighed as the feminine voice chuckled. 

“You look exhausted, my love. Are you all right?” You rotated your body to observe them.

You became pretty chagrin since you saw a happy couple, cuddling and happy in each other embrace. You always wanted to live like this; to have a happy and joyful family, go on holiday at the weekend and live peacefully as a typical child.

The woman had a glossy, blond hair with a white dress; dresses like an angel. Ardyn was actually good-looking, though. to have a happy and joyful family, go on holiday at the weekend and live as a typical child. And simple clothes.

Ardyn really appeared to love her. The way he looked at her, the way he talks to her; it's so special. Wish your parents were like this. However, you never had a mom to care for you, a dad to protect you.

Thank gods this dream is not like the last ones.

“I am.” Ardyn lifted his head from the woman thigh “The gods blessed me with a power and a purpose: to cure people of what ails them.”

Is he the king? How could gods give him such a unique opportunity?

Ardyn jerked his head, causing his glare to lock with yours “I must see their will be done.” He gave you a warm, kind smile.

“Your devotion shall not go unnoticed. The gods will doubtless be watching over you.” He stole his gaze from you and exchanged it with the woman. 

“Just as I shall be watching over you every step of the way.” she continued. “It seems to me the cure for your exhaustion is comprised of three things. One of which is rest.”

Ardyn showed excitement. “Oooh. And the others...?”

She chuckled “...is me and y/n.” both of them giggled loudly. “Y/n, my lovely daughter. Come here and join us.” Ardyn shouted.

Frozen body, you had no idea what's going on. As long as you remembered you were Regis's daughter, now Ardyn's?

A cold wind settled, made your hair to ramble in the air. “What's happening?” you asked.

“What do you mean sweety?” The woman spoke and pulled you closer “It's an honor to have a daughter like you.” She hugged you tightly.

You felt peace and placidity in her arms, wanted this moment to be forever and never end. For the first time, you had a mother, and something was telling you that you know this woman since you were born. You imparted the fresh air and let you lunge to degust the fragrance.

Ardyn came closer and joined the cuddle. “Oh Aera, Y/n. Pray be with me, always.” He kissed Aera's cheek.

“Y/n? We have to go.” Ignis dragged you out of your dream. “You are tired.” he grabbed your hands and pushed you toward the boys. However, you didn't give attention to the boys.

A cleaning caught your eyes, a lake on its corner and huge hippos that are shacking the ground made you frightened. As you sat near the campfire, you looked and heard nothing but the lake and the monsters, calling you to themselves. A harsh smell of wet wood seared your throat and nostrils, causing you to cough uninterrupted. There's something about that lake; you said to yourself.

“I've never seen anything big like this.” You confessed.

“Of course.” Gladio giggled hard and two other boys couldn't settle their laughing.

“Why you laughing?” you asked curiously, not even have a single clue why they became the same color as blood. “I'm getting out of here.”

“Just watch out for the daemons.”

You walked away, vision a little hazy; probably loss of pressure because you ate nothing. Uneven respire, you decided to go by the lake, go swimming and relax your muscles in the water; hope that the water is warm. You lifted your hips, watching the sun slip down slowly behind the mountains.

They're definitely so worried about you.

You tried getting close from the cramped situation, leaving the boys behind; go to a safe place that nobody could reach you and leave everything behind for an hour.

The closer you went to the lake, the humidity became more and more that cause slosh and nausea in your stomach, a feeling that something sticky stuck in your throat. One of your hand sank into your pocket, the other one settling your sweatshirt's cap on your head. The weather was so oddly warm around the lake, so the lake's water should be too.

Fresh and cool water rubbed your shoes, causing a large number of tingles in your head as you sensed the cold water. You removee your sweatshirt and revealed the t-shirt you wore under it.

You slumped onto the lake, lowering your legs and body and think about your past and visions you had; though the monsters are freaking the crap out of you.

Thinking about what have Ardyn and Aera said, maybe Regis isn't your real father after all. The love that Ardyn and Aera showed you were real and pure.

Damn, Just... stop thinking about it.

You relaxed in the water, close your eyes for some time and deplete your mind from all the bad thoughts and doubt.

You inhaled “If only citadel had a private pool.”

As you spoke, you felt a slight pain on your neck and back, causing you to let out a soft moan and lave some cool water on your cramped body.

Slowly opening your eyes, you felt satisfied by the pacification you're having right now. You settled your glare on the other side, seeing a man with a fishing rod sleeping by the shore.

You have to escape more often.

“A great way to empty thoughts.”

I swear if they let me relax.

“Well you can do it too brownie.” you blurted.

"I don't like water.”

“Oooh come on.”

A few seconds pause and Ignis finally decided to come in the water. he slowly came closer untill he reached you; now you understood how tall he is. 

“This water is cold!” He whimpered. “You will be sick!”

“Just come in already!” You chuckled. 

You stared at his eyes as he got close, a large grin on his face made your heart melt. You doubt if you should say this word or not. This couldn't mean anything, right? But you were... Curious “Um. H-help... me w-with something?” you ducked your head, avoiding the eye contact; not even have the nerve to look directly at his face. A hot and spicy heat rubbed your cheeks and forehead, causing your blood to rush all over your body and made it tremble.

Shivers in your head, the fading sun color beat down to your eyes and your feet immersed into the freezing water, feeling a bit numb.

“Tell me.” he whispered as you stared at the shore and panted.

“I-i s-s-saw it in the films. I want t-to try... it.” you muttered. “Please?.” the world stops as you completed your sentence, send goosebumps to your skin. What the hell are you thinking?

Guess there is no turning back now.

You blushed deeply as you look at his face, staring at you with wide-opened eyes; he grabbed your hands and dragged you closer. “B-b... I...” His words disappeared in his mouth.

A big feeling of a tremble, he nudged your chin up and made your eyes, curls your gander on his and exhaled. “Well...” You lost in hundreds of words and thoughts and gawk at the light orange glory in the sky, ready to hide behind the mountain.

Goddammit, what I got myself into? 

His gaze wandered your body, you slowly went closer and slammed your eyes. hands folded around Ignis's neck and clutched it, you inhaled sharply and pressed your lips to his.

Slowly grasping his waist, you hesitate for a minute to focus on what to do. The smell of dampness and saltiness replace by the different flavor of fruits, made your upper body to flutter of this sudden replacement. Surrounded by plants, monsters and more importantly the boys, you felt suffocation in your throat and lunge.

Ignis lips were soft and flabby, made you enjoy every second of the connection. Your pounding heart was screaming for manumission, but your mind didn't listen; it begged for more. He broke the hesitation and start kissing you, feeling so weird and odd from the experience. You slowly brushed your hand on his cheek, and your lips sensated the slickness. He gently pulled you closer and your chests touched each other, forced you to groan from its warmth.

Time and everything around you stopped working, and you didn't care about that.

That was when your legs stopped working and humiliated you into the water along with Ignis. You quickly pulled away as the cold and freezing water overcame. You gave him the last look, discovering about how much beautiful and cute he was while his hair and dress were disheveled.

You pulled yourself and him up, chuckling about your unforgettable first kiss. “Guess we have to sleep with wet hair.” you coughed as your lunges were full of water and needed to come out. “T-thank you.” He blushed when he remembered what he did.

“I'm so sorry... What I did was absolutely... wrong.” Ignis adjusts his glasses.

You gasped “No it wasn't.” Well, actually it was. The princess of Lucis just kissed her brother's advisor, at the age of 10,11. if anyone understand you'll be done.

“Let's go. It's getting dark.” He said with a tender and soft voice.

While you walked toward the campfire, you thought about your first kiss; Ignis's soft lips, his beautiful face and his gentle touched. Gods, how could someone don't fall in love with him?

You could still feel his lips on yours; how it smelled and tasted. It was so different from the kisses you got from your father and brother on the cheek. You wanted that moment to be forever but your legs screwed up the mood.

"No. i want to walk." You abondoned his hands and gasped.

"But..."

"I'll come back soon."

you walked away from Ignis and hided between the trees. you love smelling everything you touched, kinda a bad habit. 

Leaning against a tree, you closed your eyes and let yourdelf fly in the darkness; though the shiny moon won't let you. however, the words that were inscribed on the wood attraced your eyes.

"We will terminate the protector's life." You read. 

"Rolling around ain't a good idea princess." You heard a voice that was about to kidnap you hours ago, immidently the feeling of fear and anxiety overcame your body.

"What do you want from me?" You cried. "Please leave here."

He cocked a brow. "You see that boy over there?" He showed the otherone that was hiding behind the boys. "Come with us or he will kill all of them." he scowled.

"D-don't do this t-to me." you sobbed and whimpered.

"1"

"Fine." you stand up as he grabbed your arms hefty, forced you to groan quitly.

"Where we are going?"

"Citadel." he left you sprised and schocked as he answered. he pushed you into his car, calling his friend to come in too. "Say goodbye to your dreamy life." he evily laughed. 

You missed them so much already.

\---------------------

You jumped from your thoughts as the car brake, swallowing hard as one of the boys yelled “Come out.” the thin one ordered and pushed you out of the car, you lost control and felt on the ground. “Poor you.”

The dragged you harshly, crying silently in pain when your leg grazed by the solid ground. They pushed you all the way into the citadel and waited for someone. You clenched your jaw and shut your eyes as they gave you a death glare. “He will come now.”

You waited about ten minuted in front of the gate, feeling the cold wind that forced your body to shake; it even made you more frightened when they didn't say a single word “My daughter.” you opened your eyes promptly when you heard your father's voice calling you from the distant.

As he reached you, he continued. “Go with them, its for your safety.”

You froze in shock “What?”

Regis cleared his throat and held your small, injured hands. He stared at your e/c eyes and shed a tear “Don't worry my daughter... ”

“How c-can you do this... To your own d-daughter? I'll never... F-forgive you!”

“P-please”

That was the last thing you heard before you felt a sharp pain in your head and your vision went black.

And silence...


	6. Chapter 6

“It is time, you shall be sent to a world and start your new life there. everyone has to forget you exist as a princess and you must forget it too. you may live until the darkness in banished from this world, protector.”

* * *

You sensed the smell of egg and oil in the air, awaking by the chirp sounds of birds. The sharp lightning made your image white and forced you to rumple your eyes. as you felt hot fabric on your body you gradually opened your eyes, discovering yourself amid a full bed and under a large number of snug sheets. You lifted your hips a bit and put your hands on your head. you had a bad headache, you were drunk last night? your mind was blank and you had no idea where you are, you slowly arched your back and flicked a couple of times.

You had a rare feeling of so many years had passed.

Reaching for the door, open it piercingly and met the splendidly decored room. Tiny, but incredible. You slumped forward and put your hands on the kitchen cabinet “Hey little missy.” The woman caught your attention to herself. Staring at her face, you knew her. You knew her name. “Hit your head so bad?” you observed her clothes; she was still in pajamas, and her hair was a bit messy. Probably because she just woke up.

Then memories came back to you instantly, leaving you with a big grin on your face; how could you forget your sister, Aranea?

“Aranea.” you whispered and smiled as you sat on the stool and waited for breakfast “Yeah I think so because I didn't remember anything.”

Aranea chuckled and climbed closer and put her hands on the stool “How many times I said don't go outside alone missy? You aren't that old yet.”

You sighed and run your fingers in your hair “I'm sorry Ari. It may be a strange question, but what year it is?” you smiled while you asked that question, feeling a bit silly by what you asked. She gave you a very short answer: 752. “Ari I'm fourteen. I'm not that young!”

“Y/n, Niflheim is dangerous. I never trusted your friend over there.” she frowned and head back to the oven “You think I'm happy to raise you in here?” she sighed and picked up a plate and exchanged the egg and bacon.

You coughed and started to entangle the egg and twiddling. You exchange your glance with Aranea as she gave you a stupid look while you were playing with the eggs. “I don't think I'll be able to marry someone if you're my sister.” you picked up the collop with your fork.

She sat next to you and poured the water in your mug “I don't want you to marry an MT or a dumbass in Niflheim.” she smiled. You brought the bacon close to your mouth and gently bit it.

As you chewed the bacon, you stared at the corner of the cabinet and thought about nothing; there was literally nothing in your head to talk about. Aranea broke the silence “I'm thinking about sending you to Lucis.” she swigged her water “It's a lot safer and better than the Imperial.” she hesitated.

“The king will welcome you warmly there.” you didn't steal your gaze, you just thought about how leaving home behind and immigrate to another country will affect you. You aren't ready for it.

“Ari, I'm okay with here.”

“I'm not.”

“But-”

“There is no but Y/n! I don't want you to live in this hell full of daemons and robots.” she shut her eyes and dropped her fork. “Why can't you comprehend that you are not safe.”

You ate the rest of your breakfast, mouth shut and staying in silence. You always loved to see outside this place. You wanted to smell flowers and different delicious food; it was always a dream. But you'll miss home, you'll miss Ari and your friend. “Ari I understand. I-i just... kinda miss you.” tone dropping in sadness, she gave you a concerned face and put your face on her shoulder. “I know. But you can find good friends there too.” you wrapped your arms around her and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Prompto and Noctis were sitting on the couch as always, controller in hands and playing video games. They always play video games directly after school, so they still have the uniform on. Prompto was pushing and clicking the buttons vigorously but abruptly his gaze settled on Noctis's chest.

“Dude you are so noob.”

Prompto shook his head “Shut up”  
He rolled his eyes and dropped the controller on Noctis, well... hard.

“SHIT PROM! W-WATCH WHERE YOU HIT!” he yelled in pain, stood up and avoided eye contact “Damn video games.”

It took Prompto a minute to perceive what he did, he stared at Noctis pants and face stained red. He nervously chuckled and stood up “Holy shit dude I'm sorry” he managed and bent forward to take off his blazer.

Prompto gawked at the closed eyed Noctis that was lost in his imagination, Prompto leaned against the wall next to him and smirked. “You there prince Noctis?” no answer. Prompto beamed wider and a step closer to him, now only 2 inches is between their lips. “Hey,” Prompto rustled loudly.

A wicked idea came to Prompto's mind, he wore the biggest smile in his entire life and cupped Prince's cheeks “You have five seconds to answer me.” He counts to five in his mind, again no response from the prince. He had no idea what he's doing, he brought his lips near to Noctis's and pressed it against him; he regretted it the second after.

What the hell have I done?

Noctis froze and eyes widened, he had no idea what his friend is doing. He wanted to pull away from him and tell him to get the fuck out; he didn't. He closed his eyes and kissed him back as his fingers massaged Prompto's scalp, he let himself taste the sweetness that was mixed with a bit of saltiness. Prompto pulled away immediately as he realized he fucked up. “Noct. I-i didn't m-mean to... shit. Noct I'll get lost if you want. I... I know I can't be friend with you after this!” Prompto avoided eye contact and sniffed, tears running down his crimson cheeks and hands covering his wet eyes.

“Your majesty, shout at me but please don't remain still!” Noctis stared at Prompto's eyes, sparkles and glaze in his shiny blue coloring. He realized the sudden change of behavior in Prompto too; he called him your majesty.

Noctis cupped the young teen's cheeks and pressed his forehead against his. Prompto blurted “Dude i-i didn't mean it, really. Y-you know... its... its fucked up hormones!” Prompto jowls became wetter, he frowned at the saltiness of tears.

“Prom I don't know what to say!” Noctis chuckled and wiped Prompto tears away.

He opened his mouth and touched his friend's shoulders “I start to think about something weird.” He confessed.

Surprised Prompto pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck, cursing himself nonstop.

**_'You're an asshole Prompto'_ **  
**_'Dump bitch'_ **  
**_'Stupid minded'_ **  
**_'Jerk'_ **

He opened his mouth twice but no words came out. What he did was wrong. There is so but's and why's about it; he liked it though. He bit his lips in nervousness and felt his trousers tightened as he leaned back. He asked only one question in his mind: 'Did he liked it?'

Noctis slumped forward and sat on the couch; he felt the temperature rising in his blood and lower body. Stomach twisting inside and butterflies, he admits that he has a feeling of nausea in the throat. He loved the taste so much; it was 1000% better than the kisses from the insipid girls in high school. “Did he liked it?” He thought.

Minutes of silence, Prompto played with the buttons of his shirt. Noctis stared at the younger teen's fingers, slowly playing with the bottoms and material; it was driving him nuts. “Dude stop playing with those!” He shouted in angsty.

Prompto gave Noctis a concerned voice and stood up, wearing his blazer and picking up his backpack. The raven haired boy stared at Prompto's nonsense behavior. The way he ran toward the door with narrowed eyes and frown. “Prom.” He said with calmness.

Prompto didn't care though, he pushed all of the things in his way and made his way through the door, The Prince blocked his way unconsciously “PROM!” He yelled.

“Noct it's over.” He punched Noctis's arms and put his hands on the doorknob. This is how are you gonna end years of effort Prompto?

“Noct I can't live like this. Y-you just don't understand how much I tried hard just to... Befriend with you and I just screw this friendship BY ONE FUCKING KISS!” He settled his forehead on the door and pounds his head.

Noctis lowered this head and lock his gaze at Prompto's feet. “Prom did you mean that?” All he managed to blurt out as he slumped against the wall.

The younger teen eyes widened in shock. He became speechless. One wrong answer and it's over Prompto, he thought. If he says yes, Noctis will end this friendship and if he says no, he will kill Prompto for kissing him.

Either way, this is finished.

He frapped his eyes and confessed “Yeah Buddy, I mean it. B-” he halted by Noctis's sudden action, he gripped Prompto's waist and pinned him against the wall. Noctis narrowed his eyes and brushed his lips on his friend's, tasting his tear and slick. It doesn't take Prompto to respond, he joined him and gave Noctis's tongue permission to explore his mouth. Prompto rubbed his palm on his friend's shoulders then wrapped it around his waist, he felt something hot and wet touched his own tongue and explored his entire mouth. Noctis slowly pulled away, closing his eyes and chuckling.

“Hormones huh?” He teased “I know there is something special in you when I met you the first time.”

Prompto smirked and crawled through the wall “like what?”

“Well, you're beautiful, you're kind and you're funny. You always made my day and you're...” Noctis bit his lips and knelt down. He met Prompto one year ago, but he actually knew him from elementary, so he always saw him during school. He used to be a chubby, lonely and shy kid with a camera. Prompto tried to be friend with him one time, but when Noctis said he's heavy he took that as a complaint. Noctis saw the between that time either, the way his belly became smaller was insane, and he needed a big motivation for doing such an endeavor; it was Noctis.

Prompto is stronger than Noctis.

The raven haired teen covered his eyes and chuckled, cheeks hot and pink in embarrassment. Prompto frowned in curiousness, giggling in red face and forced Noctis to emit. “Dude you can't leave it halfway! I'm curious bro...”

“More like nosy.”

“I wouldn't leave my sentence halfway!”

Noctis laughed nervously and put his hands on his thighs “Umm. Well, you're h-hot.” he grimaced “Hotter than girls.” He came clean, he is more into boys than girls; it wasn't something he tells easily to someone. Well, literally Prompto was the very first one that hears this.

“Oh jeeeez. W-well that cool dude. Thanks!” Prompto tried to keep that playfulness in his tone, he didn't get Noctis at first. After Noctis gave him a wtf look, he stared at Noctis blue and shiny eyes and coughed. “Oh.”

He stared more and coughed harder as he understood what he meant “OOOOOOOOOOOH!” He arched his back and covered his mouth “Dude you're gay! I can't believe the prince of Lucis is gay! H-holy shit.”

“I am not gay!.”

“Dude,”

Noctis cocked a brow and rubbed the back of his neck along with scratching his healing wound. He didn't imagine telling his friends about his sexuality, well not like this! The thoughts of kissing his only friend were killing him, he could do nothing but changing the subject “You never showed me that app you discovered.”

“What app?”

“That app.” he giggled and that was the only thing that reminds Prompto what was he talking about.

“Dude you want hookups or something? You're insane!”

“I. Am. just. Curious, Prom.”

* * *

You laid on your pink bed as always, hands on your belly and gaze locked on the ceiling. It was always boring alone at home, especially in the night and the days that Ari went on a trip for her work. It also made you think about things you shouldn't, being lonely wasn't good and healthy for you; you are a girl in the teenage years. You shifted and gripped your phone, connecting to Wi-Fi and scrolling up and down the webs. Some apps caught your attention, none of them was good.

As you scrolled down, your eyes settled on another app that was... different from the others. What was its name? DLH: Date-love-hookup. Huh, not exactly what you have downloaded until now.

It worths a check.

So you read 'about this app'. Nothing new about it, just a simple dating app with normal features; the only interesting thing it has is that you will talk to someone unknown; if you like that person you could see his name and profile. And also it had group chats.

What was that for? Who lets his/her girlfriend or boyfriend be with someone else?

You clicked on download immediately. You always loved taking risks; it's quite fun an exciting, though you, never had a boyfriend. the app was only 25 mg, so it didn't take so long to download. you clicked on install and entered the app. “What the hell am I doing?” you thought. But you clicked sign up anyways. it required name, Gmail and a picture so you filled every box, ready to meet new people.

Examining the app, you were indecisive and had doubts. What if Ari finds out I have a boyfriend? What if the person I'm dating thought about that I am ugly and tried to hurt me? You clicked on the 'find match' button with lots of doubts and stress, blood rushing in ears and heart pounding.

It asks you some questions first, like where you live, favorites and what kind of matches you want. You lied to the app, you select Insomnia-Lucis, selecting some favorite colors and hobbies. You didn't care about who you get, you just wanted to see what is the people's behavior in Lucis, how they are.

Are the boys there pretty? Are they hot? Or are they cute?

All the thoughts were running in your head and you were waited impatiently for someone to join in. Anxiety hitting your heart and belly, you started to regret you downloaded this app and entered your profile.

You literally entered your real name... and a real pic.

A sexy picture with a super edit.

A match pops up, your hands began to shake and goosebumps covered all over your body. You don't have the courage to type in.

  * _**Unknown** : Heya!_



Shivers in your head, you shook your head and start typing.

  * _**You** : hello._



It wasn't that bad as you thought. The crimson color on your face faded slowly, your confidence increased and you tried to enjoy the company.

  * _**Unknown** : Uh so this is my first time._


  * _**Unknown** : I'm nervous lol_


  * _**Unknown** : Hello there beautiful_


  * _**Unknown** : I'm so sorry it was just my stupid friend!_



You chuckled and arched your back, sitting on your bed crossed leg. You giggled and cheered in happiness, you are chatting with two funny boys so why being so nervous about it? No one can find out your identity.

Now you're enjoying the show.

  * _**You** : u can make a group chat. Ur friend can join there_


  * _**Unknown** : Oh! He doesn't have the app_


  * _**You** : No prob. Tell me about urself._


  * _**Unknown** : Sure things babe_


  * _**Unknown** : He is a tall, young and hot boy with muscles. Probably your favorite_


  * _**Unknown** : Oh shut up!_



You started to attach to their personality, and his friend is fun too! He is the kind of person that wants to mock his friend and make him get a girlfriend. You're definitely enjoying your while.

  * _**Unknown** : I love chocobos! They Are SO Cooool. OMG! I always wanted one!_


  * _**Unknown** : anyway, how old are U?_



You swallowed. Well, you aren't 18 and probably so young to be here. What if they are so old? What if they try to tease you?

  * _**You** : I'm 14_


  * _**Unknown** : Oh. I'm 16. My friend is 16 too!_


  * _**You** : And how do I blv ur 16?!_


  * _**Unknown** : same goes for you. I'll send a voice, then you. Deal?_


  * _**You** : k_



You bit your nails, leaning on the bed and waiting for the voice. You have to admit that you really hoped his voice, personality and face are good.

> _Voice message._

You chuckled a bit, increasing the volume and clicking on the play button. Immidetely, you heard a soft, warm and cool voice that said ' _See, I'm 16 and now, it's your turn_.' You'll lie if you say that voice wasn't cute.

_It was so goddamn soft._

_Why people like him don't exists here?_

You also heard another voice too ' _Hey! I'm glad to send a voice... to you._ ' This voice was rather sexy and a little deep. Both of their voices was hot and definetely not more than 18. So you decided to record your voice.

“ _Hey boys. I'm Y/n.” and sent._

Giggling hard, you saw another voice and clicked in excitement. The first voice said cheerfully ' _Holy shit your voice is beautiful y/n. I'm Prompto'_

The other voice continued ' _yeah it's awesome. Y/n? I bet I heard that somewhere! I'm Noctis by the way. Nice to meet you.'_

Their voice... their name and their everything. It's just so familiar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this chapter has so many warning.
> 
> 1\. Graphic Depictions Of Violence
> 
> 2\. Rape/Non-Con
> 
> 3\. Underage
> 
> 4\. Child sexual abuse
> 
> So if you don't like these kind of things don't read this chapter!

Life wasn't always easy for the crownsguards and kingsglaves, at least not for Ignis. He was raised alongside Noctis to be the adviser to the heir apparent and took up the role when he was only six. Not that he didn't want to do that, he enjoyed serving the heir and prince Noctis but deep in his heart, he knew had to protect someone else as well.

Thing... Aren't right.

One day she was smiling in front of him and holding his hands, the second after all the delectation and joys disappeared in the darkness, like they didn't exist in the first place. Promised to protect the heir with his life, Ignia can't even protect himself. Y/n is forgotten and has no place for here to live. The king himself denies his very own daughter. Howbeit the evidence, nobody believes Ignis's words.

No y/n's even exist in Lucis since three years ago.

Ignis thoughts rambling in his head, he parked his car and settled his head on the steering wheel. He let himself relaxed for some moment since he had a long and monotonous day. Councils and meetings were always long and grueling, he needs to attempt the necessary situation.

He always plans for his day, a constant routine that he always follows. He got used to exhaustion years ago so it isn't a serious problem. Ignis rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes, opening the car door and bringing his feet outside. He realized that Noctis love fishing two years ago, so he thought maybe he should try cooking a fish for him.

Grilled Wild Barramundi with Kushikatsu were good choices, and he enjoyed making these kinds of food, it shouldn't be any problem. Cooking and baking are always a good way for Ignis to purge his exhaustion, a pleasure to avoid bad thoughts.

Noctis always acknowledged his cuisine, and it made Ignis heart melt when Noctis compliments about him and his foods.

He wore a light smile as he head for the apartment, opening the door and entering the hobby. It was almost 5 p.m., so Noctis must be home by now. He stepped toward the elevator, inhaling sharply and pressed the elevator button. He has a look at the ingredients and entered the elevator, a picture of himself visible in the mirror. His hair was tangled, down, and he completely has forgotten his glasses today. he sighed in relief.

Ignis wasn't himself today.

Something wasn't right with him lately, and Noctis does perceive it too. In the past two weeks, he was becoming more and more oblivious, he was getting furious with himself. He thought about his past abstractedly, not realizing he arrived at the fifth floor already.

**_Ding._ **

The sound dragged him out of his thoughts. He fixed his hair and wore a slight grin on his face. He wasn't someone to fake his feeling, but he also doesn't want to prevent other people's feelings either. Sure everyone knows him as a methodical advisor; he felt like a commoner. He stepped aside the elevator, tapping on the door, despite the key.

It took a minute for Noctis to open the door for him, definitely, he is playing that game — Kings Knight with his friend. He didn't mind, but as soon as Noctis opened the door, he stared at Ignis' green orbs. He shuttered with a dropped jaw “Iggy?”

Ignis chuckled nervously. Noctis was shocked about the way he looks like right now, he is just one of the hundreds he met today. “Good evening, your Highness. Apologies for my unwittingly visit...”

Noctis giggled pretty loudly and leaned against the wall “I expected Ignis right now, who are you, sir?” He joked. In the ten years that he knew Ignis, the hardy ever dressed like this. His hair was regularly up, and he wore his glasses. Ignis was sequentially methodical from his young ages, like he was born to be an advisor.

Today Noctis was facing a new Ignis.

Ignis' answer was a little chuckle, he asked for permission to enter his apartment. The room was so silent, despite Noctis' friend attend. It was quite odd because every time he entered the hall, the sound of the game and crashing things were overwhelming the room. Or either his friend should have greeted Ignis.

Neither of this happened.

Ignis stepped closer, settling the ingredients on the cupboard. “I bought snacks for you two.” Ignis mocked as he stared at Prompto's beaming grin. “Greetings, Prompto.”

“Hey, Iggy!” He shouted.

“He's busy talking with his 'new friend' Iggy.” Noctis informed. New friend, huh? Ignis thought Noctis was his only friend.

Prompto peeped and shut his phone. “Dude she was hungry” He faked a cry and pouted. “And she left me alone.” He whispered.

Ignis cocked his eyebrows and unboxed the cakes he bought today. “She?”

The blonde boy slumped forward and rubbed the back of his neck “Y-yeah. She is kind and we became... Well, friends.” He murmured.

Prompto and girlfriend? Impossible.

“Iggy we're just... Friends. But you have to listen to her voice. OoooOoo. It's freaking beautiful.”

“And she loves chocobos.” Noctis completed.

“YES and Ohhh emmm geee. We can go ride chocobos together!”

Ignis swallowed. He never thought Prompto could find a good friend himself, on his phone. Part of him was happy, and part of him was a bit well, worried. They could never tell if the person on his phone is real or not. Prompto never saw her in real person, never saw her picture and never even know who she is. It might be a spy or something!

Ignis sighed and transferred the cakes on the plate. Ignis believes that the chocolate cakes are so delicious and good looking; it was Ignis' favorite, so he bought some for Noctis. Ignis brought one of the cakes close to his nose and smelled it; the pleasurable smell of chocolate overwhelmed his nostrils. He could obviously picture the lovely old days. More importantly, the days that he, Noctis and Y/n played games with each other. Ignis was the father and Y/n was the mother, baking cakes for their child Noctis.

Ignis chuckled by the thoughts of the past.

“Brownie?”

Ignis froze.

Did Noctis just call Ignis brownie?

He exchanges a glance with Prompto and then Noctis, his heart begun to pound hard. If Noctis does remember Y/n it could be a miracle. Noctis could turn his sister back.

Blinking in shock, he finally spoke “What?” Ignis managed to say.

Noctis gawked as he saw Ignis' confusion “Iggy you purchased brownies?”

Ignis let out a gasp in sadness, putting the brownies down “Y-yes your Highness. I thought... Conceivably... you like chocolate cakes.”

“Iggy I said call me Noct. We're friends like a decade!”

Prompto joined in “Iggy definitely love brownies. I saw him eating them twice a week!”

“Absolutely. Brownies are perfect.” Ignis accepted.

\--

You looked over the clock, wearing a smirk on your face as you realized that Ari won't come home until tomorrow.

You have repeatedly done these shits include stealing things and teasing people. It's fun and you loved it. Milo was your partner. He is a 15 years old boy with black hair and gothic clothes. He wasn't either attractive or cute, but he has a beautiful personality. Milo has shoulder length black hair, and you find his hair super hilarious. The first time you saw him was one year ago, you caught him while he was pickpocketing.

You put on your black jacket and sneaked out of the tiny house. Outside of the house was boring as always. Dark, cramped and quiet streets and no one to walk in it. But hundreds of long, black, brown and crimson buildings could be seen in the distance. They were a couple of broken and rotten MT's in the corner of the street too. Niflheim was always scary and dark; you wonder why the sun wouldn't shine in this country.

You heard footsteps that were echoing in the street, swallowing hard when it came closer. “Y/n, wait,” Milo whispered from your back. You exhaled in relief and turned your body, facing his black attire.

“Hey” Milo ran closer with a large grin “Ready for some fun?”

You fixed your hair and pouted “Yup” He nodded and held your hands tightly, hauling you to the main highway of Niflheim, where there are more people there. Usually, people here gather on this highway, despite the lack of facilities.

Everything in Niflheim is awful.

“Last time you hit your head badly. We have to be quicker.” You nodded as you reached the sidewalk. You stared at the people who were walking slowly, heads down and face expressions sad. You sighed and leaned against the wall. “Milo I wanna tease bad people. Not these poor guys.”

Milo squeezed your wrist, turning on his cocky mode “Y/n” he breathed in your ears, causing you to tingle. You smirked and pushed him away as a large grin appeared on his face. “I know someone.” He whispered. “Just wait a bit for him.”

“Give me information.”

“I think he is in the late 30s and” he hesitated “Well, you see it yourself”

You and Milo leaned against a building, staring at the sad and angry people on the streets. You'll lie if you say you aren't one of the happiest person in Niflheim. “Oh he's here” Milo chuckled as he stared on the left side. You settled your gaze on a big guy walking like crazy people, straggling around the streets.

“Milo, he's drunk?” You asked nervously. You couldn't pickpocket a drunk person! He could just do something worst to you!

“When he isn't?” Milo smiled.

At first, his face wasn't clear but as he came closer, his beards and red-violet hair could be easily seen.

Holy shit.

“Milo! I won't pickpocket Ardyn Izunia! Shit.” You whispered harshly.

“He's been a jerk to people. He has to pay Y/n.” He whispered. Your breaths hitched in terror. Your heartbeats were louder than the voice in the highway. Milo wanted to steal money from the Chancellor of Niflheim, and he. Is. Fucking. Sure!

“O-ok...ay” you muttered as the drunk man stepped closer, now his eyes locked on yours and a hidden smirk appeared on his face. He winked at you and moved his drunk body. You gulped, slowly gripping Milo's hand and squeeze it. “M-Milo. He saw me. H-he... winked at me.” You bit your lips hardly.

“He'll pay for winking at you.”

“Milo, you sure you wanna do this? If he caught us... He could kill us!” You blurted, gasping nervously. Your gaze met Milo's, he nodded carefully as the incapable man stepped in front of you, giving the last stare and walked away. You let out a soft groan and waited for him to get farther. The blood was rushing in your ear and heart pounding in your chest, making your throat dry and tight. You bit your lip once again and let go of Milo's hand.

Stepping forward, you make sure it's not obvious you two are stalking the Chancellor, and not forgetting to breathe. You inhaled and exhaled sharply, breaths harsh because of the anxiety. He deflected, now stepping faster into a big, quiet alley. Milo entered the alley; you followed him as he gave a signal to continue. “Milo” you whispered.

“I'll do it. I'm stronger and if something happens to me... Run Y/n. Okay?”

“Shut up Milo. Nothing will happen to you. I won't let him!” Milo sighed and put a gun on your hand, he continued stalking. Your eyes were still wide opened because of the gun. You never held a gun and now Milo is telling you to shoot if Milo died.

You hid in the shadows as he ambulated closer to Ardyn. “Gods please protect him.” You begged.

Ardyn stopped, pulling out his phone and scrolled up and down, it was a good chance for Milo to pickpocket him. Milo knelt down, gently touching Ardyn's bag and open its zip.

“Come on Milo.”

Milo inhaled and pulled out something from the drunk man's bag, he smiled. You closed your eyes and let out a breath in relief.

“Y/n!” Milo shouted for the distance, you opened your eyes sharply and saw Milo in Ardyn's arms, straining strenuously. “Run.” He whispered.

Ardyn summoned a sword, putting the blade on Milo's neck and grinning widely. “Oh dear. You're trapped and your friend can't help you!” He yelled and cut a side of Milo's neck, he laughed evilly.

Milo screamed in pain as he closed his eyes “Y/n you... Have to live.” All he managed to say.

“Please let him go Ardyn!” You begged.

Tears ran down from Milo's cheeks, you ran toward Ardyn as you fixed the gun on your hands. Your chest tightened and breaths irregular, you lifted your arms and aimed the gun.

“Kill him, and I blow your fucking brain Ardyn. I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE!” you screamed.

All you heard was Screams echoing in your head and your own heartbeats, you stared at Milo's weak body as he tried to move in Ardyn's arms. You frowned while you see the blood rushing everywhere and Ardyn's bare hand covered in red liquid, nausea hitting your throat.

“Oh, darling. What will your sister think when she found out you triggered that gun on me!” He smirked, the next thing you saw was Ardyn hitting Milo's neck.

“N-no!” You screamed while Milo's unconscious body keeled over on the ground. “Milo” you whispered.

“Now dear, drop that gun or your dear friend will die.” Tear running on your cheeks, you threw the gun on Ardyn's big body and dropped on your knees. This was the end. You and Milo are trapped in here.

“If I were you I wouldn't do that, my dear.” He smirked and gripped your wrist, dragging you to the end of the alley.

“L-let me go. P-please.” You whispered weakly as Ardyn stepped closer, forcing you on your knees and pulled down his trousers. “N-no” you sobbed.

“You shouldn't have done that, my dear. Now, this is your punishment.” Heart dropping in your stomach, your breaths shortened and you sensed a sharp pain in your chest. Ardyn stepped closer, dropping on his knees and rubbed his hands on your waistband. “Stay quiet or your friend will die” he whispered as he wrenched your jeans, pulling them down along with your panties and settling himself in front of you.

“N-no” you sobbed inaudibly and placed your hands on the ground, Ardyn spread your legs wide open. A strong feeling of terror and shame overwhelmed your body, you bit your lips in pain as a deep, sharp pain propagated in your body. You clenched your fist and bit your lip harder, you tried to scream but you had no strength.

You closed your eyes and tried to escape the pain, you forced yourself to remember the good memories. But there were no good memories in your mind. The first time you met yourself was here in the middle of darkness. and if Ari wasn't there you would starve to death.

You shifted your body and slowly opened your eyes, eyes locked on the red liquid on the ground. Lifting your head in weakness, you tried pushing Ardyn away as he thrusts roughly into you, body laid on blood and you could do nothing but crying. “Ple...d...no” you sobbed in pain as Ardyn's breaths became heavier, and he plunged more aggressive.

Lips dry and chest tightened, you prayed the suffering to end. Your screams were silence and inaudible, you closed your eyes as you felt dizziness. Ardyn took a deep breath and pulled out, fixing his trousers and slapped your face “My dear, that's what kids get when they mess around me” he hustled away and disappeared in the darkness, but the pain and blood didn't disappear.

They won't disappear for years.

You wrapped your arms around yourself and pulled your jeans up, slumping against the wall. The blood was rushing over the alley and you could do nothing but staring at it.

This was the worst agony you've experient and the strain was increasing every second, leaving you weak and numb.

**_Buzz buzz_ **

You jumped out of your thoughts, pulling your phone out from your pocket. you sighed as the tears were escaping your ruby and wet eyes.

  * _**New message** Prompto: are u ok?_


  * _You: Yes i am_



You replied as a shiver ran down your spine and upper body. You stared at the clock for a while, waiting for the pain to fade away.

  * _**New message** Prompto: Where are u? I was worried_


  * _You: I said I'm fine Prompto. I'm on my bed_


  * _Prompto: Are u sure ur fine?_


  * _You: yeah_



You inhaled and got help from the wall to stand up as you felt better. Carefully stepped closer, trying so hard not to fell on the floor. Your lower body and feet were numb, shaking in weakness. At least they could move until you reached Milo. “M-Milo wake up”

“Milo” he budged and slowly opened his eyes, staring at you with narrowed eyes.

“Y/n y-you are bleeding! Blood is everywhere!” He cupped your cheeks and let out a soft gasp.

“What happened?”

“N-nothing. He ran away from me. Let's go home, Milo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my first story is a trash bag but -
> 
> I'm thinking maybe I should add a bad ending to make y'all cry. Idk what I am doing with my life, really.


	8. Happy Valentine, Noct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning (Like you care anyways) :)
> 
> So basically, I have to say something.
> 
> Prompto, is not that chocobo butt in the game. His hair is down and he kinda has a sort of side swept bangs I guess? (Brotherhood) because he is 16-17 here.
> 
> And their faces are definitely a bit younger and cuter 😊💙

“What's that look for?” Noctis said with a smile as he rolled his eyes, and then glanced back at Prompto. He sighed, that was the only thing he could do right now. Ignis just left the house to buy the ingredients he has forgotten, so they were alone for an hour. Prompto tossed his phone at the wall and opened his eyes wide as it landed on the floor. Bored and fussy; the ways he could describe Prom's state of mind right now. “Dude you broke it” Noctis whispered.

The blond teen pounded his head against the edge of the couch and smiled marginally. “I'm boored.”

That was the last thing they said before the room suffocated in a deep, clumsy silence. What's his problem? Noctis thought. He leisurely took a gander at the clock that was showing '6:10', lips pouted. Homework's done and nothing to do either. In the past few days, Noctis and Prompto almost spent half of their day chatting with a stranger. Although Noct didn't chat as much as Prompto did, but he was tired of it. Truth be told, furious with it. Prompto is gradually getting away from Noctis just because of a stranger. He wasn't jealous, he never was. But he detested the fact that Prompto spent the majority of his time flirting with a girl. Regrettably, Prompto doesn't seem to stop it. Besides, Ignis was acting abnormally lately as well. Scarcely smiling and forgetting stuff wasn't that kind of behavior Ignis showed from himself all the time.

Prompto gaped at Noctis and shook his head. “Hey, I think I know what we're gonna do.” He whispered smoothly and a wicked, large grin showed up all over, Noctis swallowed.

“And what's that?”

“Dude, just wear something good and I'll show you” Prompto smiled widely as he pulled gray clothes out of his bag. “Hey, c'mon!”

Noctis hurled his eyebrows and leaned against the wall “Where are we going?”

“Don't ask cause iiii won't tell yaaaa” He sang and before Noctis realized, he disappeared in the bathroom, bouncing up as the door shut close. Sneaking out while Iggy isn't home was a bad idea and that's why Noctis is excited about it right now. He wandered toward his bedroom and opened his closet. Groaning loudly as hundreds of dresses and shoes exploded from inside, he spun his eyes and searched for casual clothes. He almost gave up as he didn't find the clothing he wants, but when a black, pullover hoodie caught his eyes, he gasped in excitement. He flashed a smile, grasping the hoodie along with jeans and sneakers.

Noctis threw away his unbuttoned blazer and changed into the new clothes. He could hear Prompto's footsteps from the outside who was running around. He checked himself in the mirror and fixed the hood on his head.

“Buddy, what are you doing? Iggy is coming!” Prompto shouted from the outside as Noctis unlocked the door, the pleasant smell of perfume overwhelming the area. Prompto beamed and looked down at his dress. He was wearing a gray sweater and black cargo pants. His nose and lips covered under the scarf and cheeks rosy, but something is different in his appearance. Noctis blink twice and froze. Was he wearing glasses?

“Do you like it?” Prompto whispered and gave Noctis a poppy, innocent look.

Heart skipping a beat, he finally responded after an annoying silence “Damn, Prompto” Noctis grinned and blushed under his palms. Why he never realized that Prompto is so goddamn cute? Noctis giggled nervously.

“What? Don't you like it?”

“No! I-i love it.” Noctis reddened “Never thought you're this cute. Only gods know how much I'm gonna call you that after today...” Prompto's eyes narrowed and Noctis could feel he laughed. His freckled cheeks were covered in crimson and his blue orbs were sparkling more than ever, he slowly extended his hand and held Noctis'. “Are we going for a date or something? Cause daddy and mommy won't be happy.”

“Maybe... but before mommy came we have to escape.”

“Of course, my cute girlfriend” Noctis teased as he squeezed Prompto's hands. The blond's face stained purple, and he was ready to faint any moment.

They both ran outside the apartment hand to hand. Noctis was trying to find a good opportunity to hug Prompto tight as they entered a highway full of people, and Prompto gently got closer to Noctis to hide. Prompto blushed under the scarf and faked a cry “N-Noct? People are staring at me. At us...”

Noctis folded his left arms around Prom's shoulders and pulled him closer “Let them watch my girlfriend. I'm proud of my cute baby.”

“N-Noct!”

Noctis smiled and gazed at Prompto's blue eyes “I don't know where I'm going.” He whispered in his friend's ears, causing him to get goosebumps all over.

He chuckled quietly and stopped Noctis from moving, standing in front of him and cupping his cheeks. Noctis smiled as he saw the happiness in Prom's eyes. However, he immediately realized where they were; a street decored with pink and red lights and people kissing their lovers. Damn, has he forgotten something important? His eyes widened as he saw all the lights shining in his friend's eyes. Noctis could hear people saying 'I love you' to each other and a man playing a love song with his guitar, he gulped. Surrounding by others, he stared at Prompto's lips that shaped a grin “Happy Valentine's Day, Noct” Came out a soft voice, and before he knows, Prompto pulled down his scarf and put his lips on Noctis'. For a second, Noctis was shocked and he froze. But the moment after, he slowly closed his eyes and let himself feel Prompto's soft lips. Their kiss was gentle and soft but full of desire. The older teen locked his hands around Prom's neck and kissed him back, lips feeling the slickness. Prompto gently pulled away and stared at Noctis' blue orbs. His lips were red and rosy as his cheeks, and still, a wide smile appeared on his face.

“I said I'm not gay right?”

Prompto giggled and rubbed circles on his friend's cheeks. “Yeah”

“Well then Prom, I think you changed it. Happy Valen-” He got cut off by another kiss on his lips, but this time was a bit rougher. Prompto delicately stroked Noctis' hair and kissed him with eager. He tasted the strawberry toothpaste on his lips and the smell of perfume that was actuating his nostrils. Prompto quickly opened his eyes as he pulled away to catch his breath. Both of the boys chuckled in each other mouth and stared at each other. “That... was...”

“Incredible” Prompto completed, and Noctis nodded with a snicker. “Okay, let's keep going.” They held hands and walked through the streets and watched the couples. Some of them even waved for them and said that they were such a cute couple and Noctis replied “No, no. I'm not cute but my girlfriend is” And Prompto blushed every time, punching the older's teen shoulder as they got away. Prompto turned his head and searched for something to buy. Fortunately, Noctis found something sooner and dragged Prompto to the right side. Prompto stared at the heart shaped balloons in the color red and pink. On one of them was written: Love You to the Moon & Back. He smiled at the love quotes and questioned himself. _Do I love Noctis?_

 _Was that kiss real?_ He thought. Prompto rubbed circles on the ballons and gazed at the chocolate boxes and candies. His eyes soon met a box that had a chocobo drawn on it, body trembling in excitement. “Goodnight. How can I help you?” The voice dragged Prompto out of his thoughts, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Noctis stopped him.

“Oh, I wanted to buy things for my girlfriend. She's so cute isn't she?” Prompto blushed intensely as he forced in Noctis' embrace.

“Indeed.” the woman replied with a warm smile on her face “We have delightful chocolates and candies. The tastes incorporate strawberry, vanilla, and dark chocolate. Girls and women also love our candy as well! The pink ones have an exceptional taste of orange and peach combined. And for the red ones, I can guarantee you that it will be one of the best candies your girl will ever eat. It has the flavor of strawberry and pomegranate! Likewise, for this Chocobo one, it has an extraordinary surprise in it. Based on your luck, it'll be different.” The woman joined the laughter with Noctis while Prompto became bloody red “Teddy bears and fluffy toys were constantly renowned in Valentine's Day too. In any case, I prescribe you to give her a big, red bouquet full of roses, it'll never disappoint.” The woman finished as she whispered something in Noctis' ears.

No, it's not the time to get jealous.

Noctis giggled and said the word 'of course', causing Prompto's fists to clench in anger. Please, don't be jealous! You're not that guy... he comforted himself. Cheeks growing hot, he blurted out “Noct. I want the Chocobo one,” he said with confidence.

“Okay.”

Prompto grasped his fists harder “And the ballons. All of 'em.”

Noctis cocked his eyebrows and let out a soft gasp with a large grin “O-okay.”

“And the chocolates AND the candies.” Prompto smirked “And that teddy bear, biscuits, unicorns, dogs and cakes! Also, that enchanted red rose!”

“Woah. Okay babe, anything for you.” Is he teasing me? Yes, he's probably teasing me. Prompto thought. Why is he agreeing on every single thing? It's driving me insane! Is he trying to kill me?

Prompto smirked In anger and avoided eye contact, pulling his scarf up as he felt the cold wind touched his face. After one minute, Noctis turned to him and wore a grin. Prompto was jealous and angry. Yet, he giggled loudly when his eyes met like ten shopping bags in Noctis' hands, ready to fall. “Help me or what?” Prompto nodded and stole half of them from the older teen's hands.

“Dude, I was joking. How can I eat all of these things?”

Noctis gave Prompto a silly look and stepped forward, so did Prompto “You will, don't worry. I'll help you.” He said with a husky voice.

Oh, that voice.

Prompto and Noctis walked together, but there was an uncomfortable silence between them for ten minutes. Prom examined everything; include the shops and couples. He often smiled as he saw some of them kissing or hugging each other. However, he repeated their kiss all the time. The thoughts were running in his head, and his heart was pounding hard.

As he fixed the stuff in his hand, a purple glimmer drove Prompto's attention to itself. He read: pure pleasure.

The shop's windows were black, and he could see nothing inside; a good justification for him to end up inquisitive. _Pleasure? What is it talking about?_ He thought profoundly “Noct, hey, come here.” He called him as he strolled toward the shop.

Huh, so quiet and empty. It's quite odd.

“Prom, wait for me!” came Noctis' voice from the behind. He inhaled and opened the door sharply an- His eyes widened, and he blushed deeply. For Gods sake, what is he doing here?

“Hey, come in!” The feminine voice from inside spoke warmly. Prompto gulped and put his feet inside. “Hello there! Welcome. How can I help you today?” Prompto stared at the lean girl in front of her. She had a normal skin tone and brown hair, wearing a cute smile as she stepped closer. Is she even legal to work here? What am I saying? I'm not legal myself to be here. Then Noctis joined in, wearing the largest grim he has ever seen.

“Damn Prom. Sex shop?”

The blond teenager covered his face “Shut up!” he's so goddamn idiot. He had a clue: A huge fucking pleasure is written on the top and still, he entered this shop. He's not even eighteen goddammit.

Noctis shifted his body awkwardly and gave a look to the objects “Well, I and my boyfriend were just looking for things... You know.” He laughed nervously “We go alone, thanks.”

The girl nodded as her green eyes flashed “Sure. If you need any assistance with lubes or condoms, make sure you ask.”

And that was when Prompto almost saw his death. He wanted to shout and run away from here. Are you kidding me? What are we doing here? But as he wanted to open his dry mouth, Noctis was long gone searching deep within the toys.

Prompto joined him and stared at a box. It was a bondage. A. Fucking. Bondage. And for its cover, a woman had the bandage on, and she looks like her bones war destroyed. “Dude, people use this? It's torture or sex?” Prompto bit his lips hard as he realized he blurted out the word ‘sex’.

After they passed the section of the handcuffs and bondages, Prompto let out a gasp in relief. _That was fucking torture!_ He thought. And how could Noctis answer like this? “Perhaps you're not into the rough stuff.” he groaned.

**“Noctis! We're too young!”**

**“Noct we shouldn't be here.”**

**“YOUR HIGHNESS! We aren't even eighteen!”**

**“We have to get out.”**

They passed hundreds of weird shits. Some of them look like pigeon lips and some like a hedgehog. He gazed at a pink, long object, and he understood it was a dildo, blushing hard as he touched it. He went a bit closed a saw something thing different from the others. Steel round objects and curve bacillary things were one of them. He hesitated a moment and sniffed in. It doesn't kill, right? He went lower to grab one of them.

“It's for men.” The girl spoke kindly “The black one in your hand is a prostate stimulator and the other is a butt plug. May I ask you some questions?”

Like she needed any answers anyway.

The girl breathed in “Are you here for any specific item?” Both Noctis and Prompto shook their heads and waited for the next question. Six, just end me. Why can't I get out of here? “So, are you in a relationship or you're looking for women's toys?”

Prompto opened his mouth to speak but got cut off when Noctis did “Yes, we're in a relationship and I'm looking for lube and condoms.”

Prompto gulped and bit his bottom lip. Us? Relationship? Sex? He has to be kidding me. Noctis winked at Prompto and followed the girl. But Prompto, instead, he examined the butt plugs and dildos, picking one he thought it's small. As he put the stuff on the desk, he watched Noctis came back with a bottle and package in his hands. Noctis squinted at Prompto and came closed, paying the money and pulling the younger teen out of the shop.

Prompto chuckled “Why did you buy them?”

“I had to buy something.” Noctis giggled “Otherwise, we were stuck in there forever.”

However, Prompto didn't respond. All he did was running forward and hoping to find a place to sleep. Noctis followed him and reached into a small but luxurious hotel Prompto was in the corner, Noctis stepped forward to rent a room.

"Hello, sir. how can I help you?" The desk clerk asked politely.

"Uh... I want a room an-"

"Your identity card, please?"

He swallowed. Body froze in shock, Noctis cursed under his breath and pulled out a large amount of Gils and slid it on the desk. "Here is my ID" The woman gave a dead glance at Noctis, frowning in disbelief.

"Floor two, room 129" Well, that works. Noctis grasped the card in the woman's hand and ran toward Prompto who was in the corner, head down and eyes closed. A hit in a shoulder, he opened his eyes wide and followed the Prince.

Prompto climbed the stairs all the way through their room, some people gawked at him in the middle of his way, causing him to gulp.

What's wrong with these people?

As he saw the big room and Noctis who slumped on the double bed, he smiled weakly and put down the shopping bags. Great, after what had happened today, you want us to sleep on a double bed?

He gently pulled down his scarf and sat on the soft bed. Bringing out all the things they bought, his eyes flashed in excitement. When all the stuff was out, he gave a look at them. A giant teddy bear, chocolate boxes, candies and... Sex toys. He giggled as Noctis grasped the steel butt plug and smelled it. “Hey, you wanna get rid of this?”

Prompto hesitated for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he stole the butt plug from Noctis and shook his head “N-no. I wanna try it.”

Prompto glowed and avoided eye contact, but even with his head to another side, he could feel the large grin on Noctis' face. “Go on.” Whispered Noctis.

“Not here!”

“Why not? Didn't you kiss me? Didn't I?” Noctis rolled his eyes “Don't you love me?”

Prompto froze in his position. How could he answer such a question? He blinked twice. Okay, Noctis is a good looking hot prince. But Prompto, he's a simple skinny commoner who could only do photography. He's nothing and Noctis deserves everything. He could he not love Noctis? (Everyone does, duh.) Prompto always wanted him around, and he makes him a better person. Nonetheless, Noctis can't be in a relationship with Prompto because both of them are boys.

And boys can't give birth.

Prompto sighed, eyes becoming red and puffy subconsciously. “Noct. I'm nothing. Really, I'm nobody to love you.” lump stuck in his throat, he sobbed. The blond teen felt his lips dried and his chest began to hurt.

“Prom” Whispered Noctis as he put a hand on his shoulders “You are everything to me. I-I love you.”

That was the only thing Prompto wanted to hear before bursting into tears. “D-do you?”

“Of course I do! Now c'mere my little adorable chocobo.” The prince spread his arms and dragged Prompto closer, eyes staring at each other.

Prompto nodded, pressing his lips against Noctis as he dug his fingers in the older teen's neck. Heart skipping a beat, Noctis brushed his tongue against Prompto's lips, begging for permission.

The blond teen opened his mouth sharply and let his tongue dance with each other. Prompto kissed him with desire and hunger as he got pinned on the bed. Letting out a moan, he realized this kiss was different. Noctis quickly opened his eyes and stroke the younger teen's hair.

Prompto sensed a hand playing with his waist, and he did a double take. We can't do this! We are still a kid! “N-Noct?”

“C-can I?” Asked Noctis with a low tone as he stared at Prompto's orbs, full of doubt. Maybe it isn't that bad, go on; his cock said with a twitch in his pants. The next moment, Prompto gained the courage and smiled, a wicked smile. He knew his smile was full of hunger and desire, forcing Noctis to chuckle by his action. The younger teenager shifted his body and switched their position and pounded Noctis under him, sitting on his laps.

This time, Noctis did a double take as he found himself under his friend. Prompto jerked his hips and felt something hard jerked underneath his ass, face covering in crimson.

No turning back now.

He lowered his body and met Noctis' confused look, pressing his lips against his as he played with Noctis' hair. “Noct we are... kids, and we know nothing about s- ...that. You're not even eighteen.”

Well, his cock acted opposite.

“We're not kids” Noctis rolled his eyes “And I believe we saw enough porn to know what we are doing.”

“Prom, Can I take your virginity?”

**_Yeah twink, go get that royal dick._ **

_Shut up, I'm not even legal!_

**_Who cares? We all know you're a slut for dicks._ **

_FUCK OFF!_

**_Don't you think your virgin ass needs to be taken care of? He is the prince! every single girl in Lucis wants him in bed! Go on, take control of his body and show him who is Prompto Argentum._ **

**_You are weak._ **

Feeling trapped, his whole body was ganging up against him. I'm not weak! he screamed in his mind. I'm gonna show you that I'm not weak. He nodded in anger and touched his erection through his jeans.

Prompto never imagined he would do something like this to someone, More importantly, not to Noctis! In fact, he never thought he would lose his virginity because he used to be a fat, ugly boy that no girl even bothered to look at. He had few crushes in school and none of them gave a fuck about Prompto, until he met Noctis. Noctis took care of him like a brother and every time a person wanted to bully him, Noctis did stand by him.

Before he knew, Noctis pulled up his hoodie and threw it away, not caring when it'll be landed. Prompto bit his lips “Noct. Are you s-sure? I mean... Both of us are virgins and... I don't want to be the one who takes it from you.”

“Prom. I love you and want to do this. You're my everything. But if you don't want t-”

“No no, I want it. More than _**ANYTHING**_ ” Prompto announced, brushing his lips against Noctis's neck and putting a kiss. He moved his hips once again and observed his friend's abs. Damn, he's even hotter shirtless, he thought. Noctis helped Prompto to take off his sweater and then stared at his belly. He had a few stretch marks and scars that weren't any problem. Prompto stared at Noctis' eyes with sadness, and he knew exactly why. “Prom. You're so beautiful and hot.” Noctis whispered as he lowered Prompto to kiss him.

Prompto pulled away quickly and unbuckle Noctis' belt. _It's happening. It's actually happening. I'm having sex._ He thought. After he jerked the jeans down. He got rid of his own pants as well and gazed at Noctis. He was half hard and had a cock that was begging to release. Prompto leaned closer and pushed the Prince's boxers down, face straining red as he saw a hard, throbbing cock in front of him. Noctis was ‘at least’ seven inches that made Prompto gulp hard; Is he going to put that in me?

“Ugh?”

“Mmm?”

“Buddy, that thing is huge.” The blond breathed in “Should I keep these glasses or not? They make me looks like I'm stupid.”

“No, keep them. They're hot.” With a nod, he laid down on his back and watched as the older teen slowly grasped his hips. “Are you ready?”

“I-I think so...” said Prompto shyly.

Noctis laughed; a sweet and kind sound that trembled Prompto's whole body. He used to be super fat, Noctis thought. But look at him now, slim with abs and muscles. He brushed his fingers onPrompto's whole body. His eyes met the freckles on his chest, lips shaping a smile and heart melting. _WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CUTE?_

“Prom. You even have freckles on your old man.”

At the first moment, Prompto didn't get what he meant by the old man. But after thinking a bit, he covered his rosy cheeks and joined the laughter. Prompto coughed hard and cover his body “Noct!”

“You have a better name? Weapon of ass destruction? Eye opener?”

“Dude, if you tell that once more, I swear...” He hailed and caught off guard as Noctis pushed down his boxer down, revealing his own hard, wet cock. “NOCTIS!” He attempted to cover himself, but the older teen pushed his hands away and dug his face in his neck.

Noctis sucked and bit the blond's teen neck like it was a yummy steak, leaving love bites for one month, Prompto cried out as dropped on the bed and panted for oxygen. “Prom... your voice is so cute.” Noctis took a deep breath, he applied the lube he bought on his fingers and entered Prompto immediately.

He bit his lips as he entered him, shifting his hips in a new, weird sensation. More like pooping, but at the opposite side. It doesn't hurt that much, but it still stung a bit.

Duh, it's because you never fuck yourself with your fingers!

Noctis slowly rubbed circles on Prompto's freckled shoulder and smiled, this boy had freckles everywhere, even on his dick and balls; And that's one of the reasons he is so cute. Thrusting in and out, his heart began to thump as the blond teen gave no respond “Prom, are you okay?” Noctis whispered in fear.

The younger boy gasped, a soft voice to show he's alive “Yeah, it doesn't hurt that bad.” he confirmed “More...”

Noctis smiled and moved his finger, adding the middle one as well. He thrust his fingers in and out, gaining low gasps from Prompto every time. He made sure his thrusting was gentle, and he doesn't hurt his friend “Ugh, trying to find your p-p... whatever it is.” Noctis muttered “Just don't shit on my hand”

Letting out a chortle, he stared at Noctis with an odd look “Can't promise”

Prompto shut his eyes close and whined as the third finger slid in. Groaning in shock, he tried to hold his breath but failed, eyes wide open as he felt Noctis curled his fingers and hit a sweet spot that drove him to the edge. “Noct! ...right there.” He whined shrilly as he came without warning, back arching and fingers clenching the mattress.

Wow, that was _NOT_ expected.

Noctis smirked, causing him to hide his face in humiliation. “Nah, don't hide your beautiful face” his words made the younger teen blush even more. Does he think that I'm beautiful? I'm blessed. “Prom? Don't you think it's better to turn over or something...?”

“U-uh, yes.” It was so much better; his cock won't interrupt, and he doesn't have to look at his best friend's eyes while he fucks him. Shifting his body, Prompto turned over and positioned himself into doggy style, head a bit pointed left, so he could see Noctis' actions. He believed this was a bit weird angle ever since he watched a few videos in this position. However, he realized it is so much more comfortable for him, and he likes it.

The older teen rubbed the tip of his cock on Prompto's entrance, driving him to bounce up in the coldness. He looked at Noctis with scared eyes, one hand clenching the sheets and the other squeezing his lover's arms.

“Ready?” A muffled voice came from Noct's throat, initiating Prompto to answer with a nod and feel as the tip entered him.

The blond teen gasped “Noct, wait, Stop. Don't push.”

“O-okay.” Noctis cursed himself under his breaths and ran his fingers in his hair. His cock was becoming harder every moment and it unmistakably hurts. Nevertheless, seeing his friend is hurt was like ten times worse. "S'tight" He whispered as he felt Prompto's wall tightened around him.

Prompto finally nodded as he relaxed his body. He gave a smile with a warm look to keep the mood. Yet, his hole has been stretching open and throbbing a bit. Noctis moved slowly at first, making sure that his friend is fine. He thrust one or two inched in and exhaled. Okay, calm down Noctis. It'll be fine, nothing will happen.

Maybe Prompto was right, he shouldn't have done this. Can't he understand? He's doing nothing but hurting Prompto.

The raven haired teen froze, gulping in terror and giving a concerned look “Are you o-okay?”

Prompto gave a nod “Yeah, Noctis.” Oh, damn. The way Prompto said his name caused goosebumps on his body, suddenly a jolt of pleasure hit his spine as he pushed the rest of his length in. Gentle and careful, he thrust in and out and let out moans. Prompto lowered his head on the pillow and cried out as Noctis hit his prostate, body squirming and tensing up by the pleasure.

_**Aw, look at yourself now. Ass being fucked and helpless. You are a lovely sex pet. Aren't you?** _

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

“Prom Fuck! I'm going to...” Noctis' breath hitched “Six, PROMPTO!” He stopped after screaming Prompto's name, and he could tell that the older teen climaxed. A hot liquid ran down his walls, Noctis pulled out his member and gasped in relief.

Hairs messy and bodies tired, the teens do nothing but panting for oxygen. Subsequently, Noctis broke the silence after one minute “Shit, you're so beautiful like this...” He chortled.

I wish you could see yourself right now, Prompto said to himself. His hole was burning a bit, and he bounced his body, wrapping his arms around Noctis. “Noct...”

“Prom, you didn't come”

“It's fine”

“No, it's not...”

“But-” Speechless, Noctis gripped Prompto's member and stroked it. He moaned and kissed his lover, hands locked around his neck and eyes close. Mmm, sweet.

Noctis continued stroking and wet sounds echoed in the small room. Yeah, well it's kinda weird seeing the future king is taking care of him.

Suddenly, a shiver ran down his spine, and he jerked up, cum shooting on Noctis's stomach, he moaned inaudibly and tossed himself on the bed. The older teen also laid next to him and played with his hair while he smelled it “I love you” Noctis whispered.

“Mmm. I love you two.” He chuckled lazily as he put a kiss on Noctis' neck. This will be the best sex in his life. Prompto loves Noctis, Noctis loves Prompto.

What could go wrong?

Prompto kissed him gradually and rested his head on his lover's chest. He stirred his hips and beamed, both of the boys closed their eyes in satisfaction. It's going to be a LONG sleep, Noctis thought as he gave the final look to the cute teen on his chest, hiding under the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to ask a question. What pairing is your favorite? (In this fic and out) Cause i'm not sure who the reader will end up with.
> 
> Gosh, my finger slipped.
> 
> So, for this chapter, when I first wrote it yesterday it was 4000 words and i deleted so many things, and now is 5000! Kay, i've become crazy.
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as possible! but as I told on the other fic, I'm having anxiety for no reason and I can't focus, really. BUT I'M TRYING SO HARD TO UPDATEEEE! 
> 
> Please forgive me if I had any mistakes or the story was rushed. I'M NOT A PORN WRITER! I CAN'T WRITE GREAT PORN AND SMUT!!!!!!!! (Says in a tone that Prompto said his hair does not look likes a chocobo butt)
> 
> Ideas? Please share.


	9. I love you too, brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse warning 😭⚠
> 
> I didn't mean to hurt you when I hurt myself  
> It's just an empty voice screaming out for help  
> When I close my eyes  
> I'm climbing in the dark  
> Trying not to fall apart  
> Sometimes I get so high  
> Falling is the only out I see  
> And I don't wanna take you down with me  
> Sometimes it's like an ocean  
> And it gets too deep  
> And there's no way that now you could rescue me  
> I know that you won't understand  
> But you need to let go of these hands  
> Cause I'm going down  
> And I don't wanna take you down with me
> 
> **\- ILLENIUM, Take you down**
> 
> So, this song inspired me and I thought I should put it here ;) it really match this chapter and the next one. (I can imagine Prompto singing this)

It is a stormy night in Insomnia and rains slapping the roofs. She is in the house, leaning on the couch and gazing at the television. Honestly, she didn't bother being lonely, and her husband was rarely home. Recently, she's starting to think about bad things, and his husband is cheating on her.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rings, causing her to bounce up. She waits a bit and when she finds out the doorbell won't become silent, she dubiously stands up and opens the door, eyes meeting a wooden basket and a man. It is secured with a blanket and few fingers are popped out of it.

Swallowing hard, she grimaces and picks up the basket “How can I help you, sir?” She says while pushing the cover away and-

She freezes. It is a baby, sleeping peacefully and it is sucking his thump with his tiny, pink lips. The baby has fair hair and it is one of the cutest babies she has ever seen. “A b-baby?”

The man steps closer and dries his wet face “I work for the king.” the man whispers “I know your husband and every information about your life. Including that you can't be pregnant. I need you to take care of this boy. I found him near his demise. His body wasn't moving and his heart was hardly pulsating.”

There was a respite, he seems to be deep in his thoughts. The man rubbed circles on the baby's forehead and smiles “He is not a typical infant. He is... He is a Niff. I read the letters... He was created for a special purpose. Artificially generated from the genes of scientist Verstael Besithia, he was initially intended to serve as a test subject for the empire's magitek experiments.”

She gasps “He is an MT! An injured boy and ready to become a daemon. Are you out of your mind? I won't deal with this mischievous baby!”

“No! I was there in time... He has an opportunity to live. Please don't take it from him.”

“He has a barcode.”

“All of the MT's have one.”

\---

“His name is Prompto.” She says with a smile.

“Where is he now?” Her boyfriend smirks, gazing at his beer. She was alone most of the time, and her husband was always on a business trip. Presently, her husband is on a trip to Altissia for one month. So she invited her boyfriend here to be with her. Her boyfriend slips his beer on the table and rubs his tremble.

He is drunk.

Antonia points Prompto's room with her index finger and raises her eyebrows as her boyfriend steps toward her adopted son's room. It's three years since she adopted that MT and from the very first day, Prompto never talked to people that much. Poor boy doesn't even ask for food.

Opening the door, his eyes met a three years old blond boy with piercing blue eyes and violet sparks around it. He has a chocobo plush toy in his hands and kissed him with his pink, little lips. Despite his age, he was in a good form and ‘lean’. Prompto also has freckled on his cheeks and shoulders, probably more on the other parts that he couldn't see. He enters the room and bolts the door behind him.

Prompto stares at his unnerving face with dread and hides behind his plush. That is the only thing he could do. The creepy man comes closer and a grin appears on his face. The creepy man acts very abnormal and couldn't stand on his feet. “Hey, Prompto.” The creepy man whispers with a gruff tone, touching his chest. “Wanna do something fun?”

Little Prompto gulps hard and squeezes his chocobo plush harder. The creepy man smirks again and leans closer. Now Prompto could sense all the terrible smells coming from the creepy man.

He doesn't know why, but when the man touched between his legs, where he pees from, he hopped up by the pain. It hurts, he murmured as the creepy man squeeze it. “No.” little Prompto cried out “Pleeze, no”

The creepy man smirks as he unbuckles his belt, jerking his jeans and boxers down. Prompto didn't know what was happening, but he knows he wasn't happy about it. The man grips his wrist and forces little Prompto's hands between his legs.

His wrist hurts, but he didn't utter a word at all. He never did anything like this and he was confused. Letting out a wheeze, the man slaps the young Prompto on his back and pulls his hair. He screams, because he couldn't do anything more than that or run away.

Before he knows, the man drags Prompto's face near the shaft thing and forces it in his small mouth. “No,” Prompto repeats again, closing his eyes in pain as the creepy man pumped the shaft in his mouth.

Prompto tries to push him away but failed, the creepy man is so much stronger than him. His wide-opened mouth stung so bad because he never ate something this huge. But he is powerless to do anything right now.

All of a sudden, the man pulls out and little Prompto felt a sticky, salty liquid on his tongue and throat. Coughing and closing his eyes, Prompto shed tears as the creepy man shut the door behind him, he wailed.

\---

Three years old Prompto was hungry, so he steps out of his room and head to the kitchen. He freezes in shock as he sees the creepy man drinking a yellow juice. “Mama?” His low voice catches both of their attention. “Mama pleeze. Creepy man is dengeros.”

“Who is creepy man?” His mother asks, and he points the creepy man with his index finger, causing her to frown. Was she angry? “Why are you calling him creepy man?”

Little Prompto covers his face with his doll “Mama, the creepy man showed me the pleyce he pee. He, L-le... I...eet it.”

“Prompto, how many times I said lying is bad?”

“I not”

“Prompto!” His mother almost yells, then a slap arrives at his face. Eyes loading up with tears, Prompto screams and attempts to run away. But Antonia grasps his hair and pulls him back, then Prompto feels another slap on the other cheek.

The whole time, the creepy man was smirking and sipping the yellow juice. Little Prompto sobs and let himself shed tears as his mother punches his belly. “You are a crazy baby, Prompto. Adopting a monster was never a good idea.”

* * *

“...pto Is naked. How can you clarify _**THAT**_?”

“Iggy his clothes were soaked yesterday!”

“And I have to believe **_THIS_**? How can he sleep without his clothes beside his **FRIEND**? Why. Did. You ran away yesterday?”

“Iggy. What are you trying to say? That I raped my friend when he was unconscious?”

“Obviously not, your Highness! How could I think of such an inappropriate thing?”

He shifted his body as the voices got louder and louder, eye flickering in the sharp light. He opened his eyes gradually and stared at the boys by the door. Noctis was completely dressed and ready to leave, looking at Ignis with wide eyes.

Prompto quickly stole his gaze and checked his wristband. Oh, thank goodness it's still here.

“Iggy, I wake Prompto up and will come down. Wait there for us.” It was the last words they shared before Ignis left the room. Prompto breathed out and closed his eyes as he moved on his other side.

“Mom, dad.” He murmured.

His breath hitched. All these sixteen years was a lie. Prompto is from Niflheim and he's an MT. Created to kill all the people he loves and cares for. And this barcode, it was always there and he thought it's a birthmark!

 _Stupid me_. That fucking man was always there, and he respected him! He thought he is a good man. All he wanted was a good parent to take care of him. All he wanted was happiness. Why can't he have it?

Crying silently, he heard Noctis' delicate voice calling him from behind. He couldn't take this anymore. His life is pointless. He's a fucking machine! He's a monster. Becoming a friend with Noctis was wrong from the very first.

All the thoughts made him want to throw up. A shiver kept running down his spine from the pain, nausea hitting his dry throat. Noctis' soft voice cracked a bit, like he was concerned and sobbing, a sweet and low tone that made Prompto gasp.

It's over.

After calling Prompto a few times, Noctis began to worry about Prompto and shook his body to wake him up. How could he look at his face now? How could he still look at him and tell that he loves him?

Silence. “P-Prom? Wake up. Please, you're scaring me.”

He shifted his body and sat on the bed. He could see Noctis' worried face and a frown that made his chest tightened. Prompto grasped his clothes that were laying on the floor and ran toward the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He was sexually abused at the age of three! His mother's boyfriend forced him to give a blowjob AND a handjob! Who knows? Maybe he raped him as well. And what did his mom do? She punched him until he threw up blood. Prompto sobbed as he tore his wristband and hurled it away. “Ahhhh!” Enough. Stop it. I can't take it anymore. Please.

“Prom? Are you okay? What happened? Please answer me!”

Prompto got dressed up rapidly and got out of the bathroom, picking his bag and running out of the hotel. He was fast, so Noctis failed to catch him and before he knows, Prompto was long gone in the crowd.

“ **Prompto!** ”

\---

The harsh breeze sent hundreds of goosebumps over his body, tingling his sensation. He took a bite of his untouched food and chewed it slowly, but as it turns out, his stomach didn't accept it.

He moved the diner stool a bit, and his eyes locked on the group of men next to him. 6 men, some of them younger than the others. The youngest one seemed 18 or so. Half of them were staring at his eyes and the other half in his neck, with a creepy face.

Prompto swallowed as he rubbed his neck, skin a bit sore and itching and that was when he realized about the hickeys. Their lips shaped a smile, and then they stole their gaze. However, some of them still gave a small stare and looked away, but Prompto didn't bother. He took a gander at his barcode and sighed. It's just a small tattoo, right?

Then a vibrating sound almost made him choke. It also caught the men's attention to themselves. Prompto ran his fingers in his hair and scratched his scalp. Resting his head on his palm, he let out a shaky breath and pulled out his phone.

It was neither Noctis nor Ignis. It was Y/n. And he was shocked by what he saw on his screen. She was requesting a video call and said she wanted to see him. So he did it, getting farther from the group and video call her. It took like ten seconds for her to answer, so in meanwhile, Prompto pulled out his earphones and wore them.

A picture popped up, causing Prompto to gasp in stun. For a 14 years old girl, she was unique and absolutely amazing. She was beautiful and kinda... Cute. Okay dammit, Prompto. Y/n's eyes were a bit wet and red, and she was tired. “Hey. Prompto or Noctis?” Y/n said softly.

“P-Prompto.” he said with a smile. Okay, he was so nervous.

Y/n cocked her eyebrows and smiled weakly “Wow. You're cute Prompto.”

“Aww. It's so nice of you, much appreciated.” He blurted out, realizing how much he sounded like Ignis.

Prompto usually doesn't really open a conversation with strangers, but this girl was different. She makes him laugh and feel better. He was nervous, of course. But it's because he never talked to a girl in real life (He only talk to dudes: Noctis, Ignis, Gladio and — well, no one else. He wasn't even gay. [ ~~ _Fuck you Noctis_~~ _])_

After searching profoundly, Prompto found the exact same bruises on Y/n's neck and face like his. The colors were even the same. He grimaced. “Are you okay?” his voice cracked.

“Are you?”

“I-i...I don't know actually,” he said with a sigh. A tear dropped on his hands, and he realized he was crying. So was Y/n. Both of them sobbed at the same time and wiped their tears away. “Y/n.”

“Prompto”

He sniffed “I love you. A-as my sister.”

She let out a gasp and sobbed. This girl was broken. Somebody hurt her and it was obvious. She had bruises on her face and all over her neck, wounds on her arms and a bit of blood near her eyes. “I love you too, Brother.”

Smiling in relief, Prompto wavered for a moment and wiped his tears away. “I have to tell you something.”

Y/n nodded as she shifted her body, indicating interest.

“I'm...” The blond sobbed again “I am... A-a Niff and... And I was... Created to be an M-MT. I'm nothing than a monst...er.”

“D-do you live in Niflheim?”

“N-no, I was brought here when I was a baby. I'm here in Insomnia. Look, I even have a barcode.” he said, showing his wrist to the camera and avoiding eye contact.

“Wow. Your barcode's beautiful. You are too, Prompto. Inside and out. Where you were born shouldn't matter to you. You are loved and you're such a kind, beautiful person and I believe no one can ever change that.”

Blinking twice, he opened his mouth wide open and panted. “W-wait... You...you don't hate me? But i-i was born to kill you.”

“Of course not.”

He was shocked, of course he would. Today, he found out he was sexually abused by his mom's boyfriend and more importantly, he is a magitek trooper. But y/n is awfully kind to him without reason. It isn't something he could get over easily, it could take months, years or perhaps forever. But the thing is, he won't ever see Noctis or others again.

How is he suppose to live with this pain?

After talking for ten minutes or so, Y/n said that she has to go and hung up, leaving Prompto alone with his thoughts. He has to work and leave Lucis. He can't live here with this pain because he has to suffer again and again.

But the problem is, he is not 18 and not even close to it. He is still in high school and has no money. The only belonging he has is an apartment that her mother pays the rents because she wanted to get rid of Prompto. Although they see each other every few weeks, but his mother never liked him (She hates him).

Prompto settled on his stool and ate the rest of his food, overhearing some whispers from the group. It wasn't any problem until he heard one of them talking about him, calling him the ‘blond kid’. They talked about the hickeys and love bits, driving Prompto to gulp in terror. All the time, he felt the eyes on him and it made his heart to pound faster.

Finishing the food, Prompto asked for the bills. Honestly, he didn't think about the costs when he ordered the food. He was hungry and needed to eat. When he received the bill, he felt his heart dropped in his stomach. 480 Gils for Peppery Daggerquill Rice? Maybe he shouldn't have ordered his favorite food after all. A miracle has to happen for him to gain such a large amount of money.

Prompto checked his wallet, finding nothing more than 50 Gils. His breath hitched, and he shut his eyes, whining. _How could I pay this money? They will kill me,_ Prompto thought as he groane.

_Okay, calm down. You will find a solution._

Even if he sells his body, he can't earn 500 Gils.

Wait.

Opening his eyes, his gaze settled on the group. All of them had an enormous grin on their face and a wicked look. Okay, I'm done. Farewell life. “Heyaz blondie” The youngest said, almost softly. His eyes met his, and he swears his stomach flipped. The youngest was the most innocent one, like he was forced to be here.

Prompto inclined his head “H-hey.”

Their grins broadened more “Wanna pay ya the money?” The fat man said.

Yeah, I want to. Pay my money and let me go home. You fucking idiot. Why would they do this?

“U-ugh. What?” whispering shakily, Prompto bit his lips and caused the youngest to frown. Okay, he was way too much innocent to be part of this group, Prompto thought.

“What's your name?”

“P-P-Promoto”

“Kay, Prompto. Accompany us, and we'll pay you your money, or even more, honey.” Another said with a smirk.

Eyes widened and body froze, Prompto gasped. Do they even know how old I am? Prompto swallowed hard as he rubbed the hickeys. The youngest shook his head and murmured something under his breath, which Prompto didn't understand. “I-I'm...”

“One thousand for your virgin ass?”

“I-I'm not” Whispered Prompto shyly.

They giggled “Woah, so you really are a whore. How old are you?”

A tear dropped from his eyes, he responded with a shaky voice “I-m... Not. Don't call me that.” his tone dropped in grief “I'm...sixteen.”

The fat man replied “Three thousand and you'll service all of us.”

 _I'm not a whore,_ he replayed over and over in his mind. _These boys are stronger than me, and they could rip me apart. Service all of them? Does that mean six men fucking me in one night? That's too much. But I have no money, I have no choice. Maybe it isn't that bad. I told them I'm sixteen, so they will be gentle. They definitely will. But this money isn't enough._ “Not enough.”

The fat man giggled, the youngest gasped in shock. “Heh, you're a tough one. Five thousand full service tonight.”

The youngest shook his head again and cried. Prompto shed a tear, like he had a choice. He never saw a thousand Gils in his life. This is his only choice to gain money. Nothing could go wrong, right? Throat tight, mouth dry and chest itchy, he finally answered

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so, for the part that Prompto said I love you, it isn't anything romantic. Just brother and sister. Nothing more :)


End file.
